Verdade ou Desafio!
by Vivi Malfoy
Summary: Tudo não passava de uma brincadeira, até que o coração bateu mais rápido e Draco se viu perante uma situação totalmente inusitada. Havia se apaixonado pela pequena Weasley e ela correspondia seus sentimentos. O que acontecerá aos dois? Mh primeira fic! xD
1. O começo de tudo

_Verdade ou Desafio._  
Capítulo 1- O começo de tudo.

Apesar de ser uma noite chuvosa e fria, muitos alunos ainda estavam no Salão Principal sentados em suas mesas conversando animadamente. Ao contrário de alguns, os sétimanistas pareciam aproveitar-se da chuva e do frio, usando essas horas de tédio para meter a cara nos livros. Hermione como sempre estava totalmente distraída na biblioteca estudando, juntamente com Gina Weasley que tentava ao máximo se desfazer de sua pilha de deveres.

Aiii, eu não aguento mais! –disse Gina puxando assunto com Mione que lia um imenso livro.

Isso que dá não se organizar! –disse Mione ainda lendo o livro sem olhar para amiga. – Aulas, deveres, Quadribol... Impossível não estar estressada

Você tá com olheiras horrendas, Mione! E o cabelo? Totalmente seco! – disse Gina.

Eu sei, eu sei. Mas o NIEM's estão aí e eu ainda não sei praticamente nada. –disse Mione ainda escrevendo.

Como você agüenta? Prefiro a morte do que passar horas e horas estudando! – disse Gina folheando uma revista de bruxas adolescentes.

Hum...eu nem sei da onde eu tiro forças. Talvez seja essas minhas crises de perfeccionismo...ou porque não tem mais nada pra fazer. – disse Mione erguendo a cabeça dando um suspiro cansado.

Meu..você deveria arranjar um namorado! Só estudar acaba com as pessoas! Precisa rir, ser feliz acima de tudo! Nunca vi uma pessoa que gostasse de estudar pra ocupar o tempo livre! – disse Gina. – Você está podre de cansaço! Assim ninguém não vai chegar a lugar algum.

Mas Gina, não é toda semana que temos passeios a Hogsmeade. A única coisa que me distrai é ficar passeando pelas lojas, comprando besteiras, ir ao Três vassouras – disse Mione

Por acaso algum dia você já reparou como nessa escola tem meninos lindos. –disse Gina

Mione quase se ofendeu com o comentário da amiga. Ser a melhor em tudo que fazia sem pre estava em primeiro lugar e nunca pensou em como era ter um namorado. Não sentia falta disso. Talvez por nunca ter experimentado a sensação de amar e ser amada. Desde que se tornara monitora chefe sempre que entrava no banheiro em busca de garotas matando aula, encontrava garotas aos prantos pelo garoto amado. E por causa disso havia colocado em sua cabeça que não deveria se involver com nenhum garoto intimamente até terminar os estudos.

Não venha me dizer que os garotos que você beijou são bonitos, desculpe, ou você está precisando de óculos, ou eu não conhecia esse seu encanto por trasgos!-disse Mione com um sorriso divertido.

E o Krum? Como você o chamava mesmo? Vitiiinhooo. Há! De bonito ele não tem nada! Ou você também faz parte do meu grupo de amor aos trasgos? - disse Gina gargalhando

E ele não é tão feio assim! É? – disse Mione pensativa, mas ela não conseguia lembrar o rosto com as feiçoes terrivelmente fechadas que Krum possuia. Ahh, mas ele é um garoto simpático e muito educado!

É?! Pode até ser, mas ele é muito tétrico amigaN! – disse Gina ainda rindo. – Mas você não se importa com beleza. Você já disse que não se importava com isso, foi quando o Rony deu uma daquelas crises de ciumes dele.

E não me importo! Beleza não poem a mesa! – disse Mione enquanto observava a chegada de Draco e seu grupinho. – Olha só o Malfoy! Ele até que é bonitinho! Mas de que adianta ele ser bonitinho se é um nojo-mor?

Que ele é um gato não podemos discutir, mas sera que ele é de todo nojento assim?!- disse Gina virando-se e olhando para Draco. O garoto tinha um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios e alisava com os dedos seus cabelos loiros platinados e sedosos. Havia ganhado musculatura devido a pratica constante de quadribol, o que o tornou um dos 10 mais sexys de Hogwarts. Quando notou o olhar de Gina, não deixou a oportunidade de se exibir ainda mais.

Um metido se quer saber!- disse Gina perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. – _Como pode um menino tão perfeito ser tão arrogante?!_

Ouvi dizer que ele está namorando a Pansy! – disse Mione voltando sua atenção para o livro.

Péssimo casal! Pansy buldogue e Draco o insuportável!- disse Gina abafando um riso. – No Baile de inverno, não sei qual vai se atrasar mais! hUISAHUHSUHIushuahsuahUSHihasu

É! É verdade! – disse Mione.

As duas voltaram a ficar em silêncio, mas Gina sempre se movia a procura de uma posição que lhe agradasse na cadeira. A presença de Draco a deixava no mundo da lua, ao mesmo tempo que lhe dava nos nervos e a fazia ficar totalmente desconcertada acabando por corar. Draco e sua turma se sentaram na mesa ao lado esquerdo das duas e não deixavam de olhá-las com uma certa curiosidade. Com sorrisos maliciosos, cochichavam entre si como se fossem aprontar algo nada legal com elas.

Se elas são verdadeiramente grifinórias não discutirão, e vão acabar por entrarem no nosso jogo! – disse Draco passando a mão nos cabelos, sem deixar de manter o contato visual com a mesa das duas.

Só vai chamar as duas? – perguntou Crabbe com um sorriso maldoso.

Sim! Porque? Acha que precisa de mais? – perguntou Draco enrugando a testa.

Seria mais emocionante se o Weasley pobretão e o Potter Testa rachada participassem do nosso verdade ou desafio. – disse Pansy se pendurando ao pescoço do Draco.

Me larga Parkinson! – disse Draco com cara de nojo. – Não Pansy..é melhor deixar eles onde estão.

Acho que se eles não participarem, elas também não vão! –disse Goyle calmamente.

Draco parou pensativo por alguns instantes. Percebeu que Goyle tinha razão. Nem sabia que ele possuia cerebro, mas se Harry e Rony não concordassem participar da brincadeira, a Sangue-Ruim e a Ruivinha com certeza não participariam.

-Não perderia por nada nesse mundo a chance de me divertir a custa do Trio Maravilha e ainda faria a Ruivinha perder o chão-pensava Draco

E nesse mesmo instante, Harry e Rony cruzavam as portas da biblioteca rindo animadamente distraindo os pensamentos de Draco. Assim que Harry e Rony ocuparam a mesa ao lado direito das garotas, Draco deu um riso abafado.

Seria um máximo interrogar o Potter! – disse Pansy desdenhosa.

E interrogar o Weasley também!- disse Goyle sorrindo maldosamente. – Quantos comodos tem a casa dele? Um? Dois? Como cabem todos naquele barraco?

M...-disse Draco caindo na risada junto com os companheiros.

Que maldade, Draquinho! –disse Pansy rindo muito alto.

Mas é verdade! Aquela mãe gorda deles deve ocupar todo o espaço sozinha! Deve ser por isso que os filhos são puro osso. Vivem esmagados!–disse Draco rindo e levantando subitamente. – Vocês vem ou não?

Com certeza Draquinho! – disse Pansy melosamente levantando.

Crabbe e Goyle não demoraram a levantar também. Os quatro agora caminhavam sorridentes em direção ao quarteto que conversavam amenidades. Como se quisesse causar um estardalhaço, assim que chegou perto deles Draco puxou de leve o cabelo de Gina Weasley que levou um tremendo susto.

Você é idiota, Malfoy? – perguntou Gina fuzilando-o com os olhos sem deixar de corar.

Nem um pouco!- disse Draco sorrindo debilmente.

Idiota é apelido pra ele, o dia de Doninha quicante o afetou e ele tornou-se mongoloide!-disse Rony abafando um riso.

Com certeza, Weasley! Enquanto sou mongolóide você é pobre sem teto morto de fome. –disse Draco olhando-o esnobe.

Olha aqui... –Rony havia levantando com os punhos fechados, pronto para um ataque Weasley.

O que você quer, Malfoy? – perguntou Mione puxando Rony.

Falar com vocês...4! –disse Draco apontando para cada um deles.

Diga logo o que quer e depois vá embora? –perguntou Harry rispidamente.

Então, Sangue-ruim, como estava falando com você... – disse Draco dando uma piscadela para Mione.

Ou você fala, ou some daqui. Não tem o direito de atirar-me ofensas, Malfoy! –disse Mione olhando-o intrigada.

Sim srta. "sangue-ruim"! – disse Draco sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que Rony ameaçava se levantar novamente. – Tenho uma brincadeira a propor a vocês.

Meu tempo é precioso diga antes que eu desista de te ouvir! –disse Mione rispidamente.

Quero propor a vocês um jogo!- disse Draco puxando uma cadeira e se sentando junto ao trio maravilha. – Verdade ou desafio!

Não sou criança para participar disso! – disse Mione calmamente.

Olha só! Querendo brincar, Draquinho! Bilú, bilú! – zombou Gina mal contendo o riso.

Desculpe Malfoy, mas não somos tão carentes como você! Verdade ou desafio? Que ridículo! Por acaso anda em busca da infância perdida?– disse Rony rindo juntamente com a irmã.

Tenho que concordar com eles, Malfoy! Pra que nos convidar se você tem quatro idiotas para lhe fazer companhia e lamber teu caminho! – disse Harry apontando para Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy que se encontravam atrás de Draco.

Seria mais divertido se o jogo acontecesse com pessoas esquisitas como vocês. O Potter e sua cicatriz, Rony e Gina com suas sardas e vestes de segunda mão e a Sangue Ruim com seu cabelo lanzudo. – disse Draco rindo.

Acho que vou aceitar esse jogo!- disse Harry batendo com o punho na mesma. Gina, Rony e Mione arregalaram os olhos surpresos. – Realmente somos esquisitos assim como vocês. Malfoy carente, Crabbe e Goyle pançudos e Pansy com sua cara de buldogue sarnento.

Crabbe e Goyle começaram a estalar os pescoços fuzilando Harry com os olhos. Antes que acontecesse algo, Draco pediu para que eles se mantivessem quietos.

Só o Potter é grifinório o suficiente para aceitar entrar no jogo?!- disse Draco olhando para os presentes e parando para encarar Gina.- Você não vai aceitar? Que eu saiba você adora desafios, pequena Weasley! E eu quiria tanto poder te dar um beijo! UIHUSAHISUHAUhsuiahsuhAUIHSUIHaiusahHSAU

Gina olhou para Draco com extrema vergonha. Ela adorava ser desafiada, mas pelo visto, se aceitasse o convite, estaria desafiando sua própria cabeça. Cair na lábia do Draco Gostoso Malfoy, como era conhecido pelas sextanistas, era pedir pra se apaixonar e sentenciar seu sofrimento eterno.

Tô dentro! –disse Gina firmemente tentando não pensar nas possíveis conseqüências daquele ato.

Ótimo! – disse Draco sorrindo de satisfação. – E vocês dois? Putz..esqueci! A Granger tem que gastar o tempo dela com os livros que tanto lhe agradam, afinal, não suportaria ser a segunda em notas não é Granger?. Weasley tem que dar um jeito para levar dinheiro para família e criar coragem pra se declarar pra sangue ruim.Então, só vocês dois..

Eu tô dentro! – interrompeu-o Rony entre dentes. – Você vai se arrepender de ter me convidado, seu verme!

Sem ameaças agora, Weasley Pobretão, guarde sua raiava para a brincadeira. – disse Draco virando-se para Hermione. –Só falta você!

Mione não estava gostando nem um pouco da idéia. Não queria participar do tal jogo, pois sabia muito bem o que poderia acontecer. Estava meio indecisa e, ao encontrar o olhar de Rony, percebeu que não tinha nenhuma opção a não ser aceitar.

Tá! Tudo bem!-disse Mione ainda olhando para Harry. O garoto sorriu discretamente para a garota.

Ótimo! –disse Draco vasculhando os bolsos.

Malfoy..como você soube da existência desse jogo? Ele é totalmente "trouxa". – disse Mione um pouco confusa.

A gente ouve e aprende! – disse Draco sorrindo para a garota.

Você viu alguém jogar ao é? Imagina só o papaizinho sabendo que você é um amante dos trouxas! AUHSiuhasuhaIUSH–perguntou Harry olhando-o com desprezo.

Claro que sim! Não iria propor um jogo sem saber como jogá-lo! E o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta Cicatriz – disse Draco depositando uma garrafa na mesa. – Onde começaremos?

Você quer jogar isso agora? – indagou Mione surpresa.

Não vamos deixar o que podemos fazer agora para mais tarde! –disse Draco sorrindo. – Esse é seu lema nos estudos não é? Estou a aproveitá-lo. Alguém tem uma idéia?

Todos morreram em silêncio. Todos estavam pensando na mesma coisa. Precisavam de um lugar seguro para poderem jogar e que não fosse a vista de todos da escola.

Já sei! –disse Harry acordando os presentes de seus pensamentos.

Onde? –perguntou Draco sem olhá-la.

Na Sala Precisa! – disse Harry olhando triunfante para Draco que não gostou nem um pouco de ser superado mias uma vez.

Ótimo! Lugar perfeito! – disse Draco levantando. –que horas são?

20:30!- disse Mione friamente.

21:00! Na Sala Precisa! –disse Draco colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Como teremos certeza que você estará lá? –perguntou Gina olhando-o. –Quem garante que você não quer vai curtir com a nossa cara?

Ruivinha...- disse Draco se inclinando diante da garota e ficando com o rosto na mesma altura que o rosto dela. – Não seria tão cruel em perder uma chance como essas! Não vou perder essa chance de curtir com meus "amigos grifinórios" e ainda ganhar um beijinho seu.

Amigos grifinórios? Beijinhos meu? – disse Gina caindo na gargalhada. –Acorda DraquinhOOO!

Ruivinha, deixe seus comentários pra depois! Só não fique muito no meu pé se gostar – disse Draco secamente e se endireitando.

Malfoy, não vou agüentar até 21:30 para ter sua bela companhia! Vamos agora! –disse Rony tranqüilamente e enrugando a testa ao sentir Mione beliscar seu braço.

Weasleyzinho está agindo como eu agora!- disse Draco passando seus olhos frios por toda a mesa. – Por que ainda estão sentados?

Gina sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de raiva. Tentou encontrar o olhar do irmão, mas parecia que o garoto evitava o olhar de todos pois sabia que nenhuns de seus amigos aprovaram a idéia repentina dele. Mione recolheu seu material com a ajuda de Harry silenciosamente. Draco os observava com extrema satisfação, parecendo que havia ganhado na loteria.

Podemos ir, Malfoy!- disse Mione olhando-o friamente.

Sigam-me entao! –disse Draco tomando partida juntamente com os amigos da Sonserina.

Estamos totalmente perdidos! –resmungou Hermione baixinho e seguindo os sonserinos.

Pense o seguinte: vai ser interessante! – disse Harry olhando-a.

Espero que seja! -disse Mione ainda emburrada.

Rumaram silenciosamente para a Sala Precisa. Vários alunos que ainda perambulavam pelos corredores, olhavam espantados para o grupo. Era inacreditável que os dois grupos rivais, estavam a seguir pelos corredores de maneira, que alguem que não os conhecessem, os julgassem todos amigos. A ansiedade crescia a cada dobra do corredor, mas mesmo assim todos continuavam calados, até que enfim, chegaram a Sala Precisa.


	2. O jogo começou

Agradecendo as reviews!! Pow **_Srta. Arivielo_**! tenho 5 caps prontos jah, mas vou postá-los com calma**. Amei ter recebido sua review. Contribui muito pra angariar forças pra terminar a história.**

**_Gabiii_**! Infelizmente a idéia original não é minha! Mas como eu leio bastante fics. Acabo me influenciando! ahUISAUSHIUAhsu. POde ter certeza que irei estar sempre att. Vlwzao!

**_LolitaMalfoy_**! A cada minuto que eu me dedico a fic me encho de novas ideias! Sou extremamente fã de fics D/G por mim esse relacionamento seria posto nos livros originais. Obrigada pela review!

Capítulo 2- O jogo começou.

Logo após entrarem na Sala Precisa, Mione foi a primeira a ocupar uma enorme almofada vazia com uma aparência terrivelmente gasta e com sua coloraçao azul desbotada. Vendo que a amiga não havia gostado nem um pouco da idéia e não se sentia bem ali, Gina sentou-se ao seu lado bastante preocupada com o que poderia vir a acontecer.

Não sei como fomos nos meter nisso! Ai como me arrependo! Minha vontade era sair correndo – disse Gina abraçando os joelhos e olhando para a porta da Sala. Draco foi o último a entrar e fechou cuidadosamente a porta.

Agora teremos que aguentar tudo! – disse Mione aparentemente tensa.

Os presentes se setaram formando um círculo. Draco não conseguia esconder seu sorriso de triunfo e olhava fixo para cada um dos presentes da Grifinória.

Quem dia diria! Todos nós unidos em uma mesma sala! – disse Draco ainda sorrindo, porém terrivelmente sarcástico.

Sempre dividimos as mesmas aulas de Poções! Isso não é novidade para nenhum de nós Malfoy! – disse Mione rispidamente.

Granger, vamos tentar ser amigos por um momento ok? – disse Draco olhando-a.

Amigos? – disse Mione abafando um riso. –Nunca seremos amigos de pessoas tão mesquinhas, Malfoy!

Sangue-ruim, não vou discutir com você! Sei que com você nunca existe acordo! –disse Draco dando um longo suspiro e tirando novamente a garrafa das vestes. –Bom...estão todos prontos?

Para com a frescura e começa logo com isso!- disse Gina impaciente.

Ok! A ponta é pra quem pergunta e o fundo pra quem responde. –disse Draco sorrindo e colocando a garrafa no meio da roda. – Acho que d..

Acha porcaria nenhuma! - interrompeu-o Harry. - Quem começa girando?

Silêncio. Ninguém estava disposto a colocar a mão na garrafa e nem muito menos ser interrogado. Mione se mexia desconfortavelmente na almofada enquanto Rony mantinha sua atenção no teto. Harry e Draco se olhavam com extrema fúria enquanto Crabbe e Goyle sorriam descaradamente. Subitamente, Gina e Pansy colocaram ao mesmo tempo a mão na garrafa.

Eu giro! – disseram ambas em coro.

Hum..que disputa! Eu posso dar conta das duas facilmente, não briguem! –disse Draco caindo na risada.

Pode deixar que eu giro,pobretona! – disse Pansy secamente.

Toda sua, querida! – disse Gina em um tom esnobe.

Pansy segurou firmemente a garrafa e deu um leve solavanco. Todos mantinham a atenção presa na garrafa como se aquilo designasse o futuro de cada um. A garrafa agora girava lentamente e, quando parou, apontou para Draco x Mione. Verdade ou Desafio, San...Granger? – perguntou Draco extremamente satisfeito.

Verdade! – disse Mione indiferente.

O que rolou entre você e o Krum? – perguntou Draco sorrindo. Seus colegas mal puderam conter os risos desdenhosos.

Nada!- respondeu Mione com categoria. – Krum e eu somos amigos e nada mais! –

Não rolou nem um beijinho? – insistiu Draco.

Malfoy, é uma pergunta por pessoa! –disse Rony cortando seu barato. –Mione...gira a garrafa.

Mione girou calmamente a garrafa. Draco se sentiu extremamente ofendido por ter sido interrompido. O motivo de ele estar ali era sugá-los até não poder mais. Rony percebeu que Mione ficou constrangida com a pergunta e percebeu que a garota lhe agradeceu com o olhar.

Crabbe x Draco

Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Crabbe com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Desafio! – disse Draco prontamente. Mione percebeu que o garoto estava aprontando alguma coisa.

Troque de lugar com o Harry! – disse Crabbe calmamente.

Gina sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de raiva. Draco se sentaria ao seu lado, teria coisa pior? Assim que se sentou ao lado da garota, Draco não hesitou em girar logo a garrafa.

Pansy X Rony

Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Pansy.

Desafio! – disse Rony meio sem jeito.

É incrível como tem poucas pessoas que honram a coragem Grifinória, a maioria não se arriscam com nada! – disse Draco em tom zombeteiro.

Eu quero que você dê um beijo na Granger?

Rony engoliu seco sentindo suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha.

Mas e a nossa amizade?! – respondeu o garoto. –Somos amigos!

Nossa! É incrível como esse povo da Grifinória fala que tudo é amizade. Que mal tem dar um beijo nela Weasley? –disse Pansy sorrindo maldosamente.

Pansy, o negócio é que nos não somos oferecidos como você! Mas como não tem jeito. – disse Rony rispidamente, deu um beijo em Mione deixando-a atônita e girou a garrafa.

Harry x Mione

Acho que a garrafa está tomando afeições por você, Granger!- disse Draco sorrindo.

Verdade ou Desafio? –perguntou Harry olhando para a amiga. Estava escolhendo alguma pergunta, mas não tinha idéia do que perguntar.

Verdade! –disse Mione ainda sem jeito.

Hum...- Harry parou por instantes pensativo. – Você já colou em alguma prova?

Aff! Que pergunta ridicula foi essa, Potter? – disse Draco indignado.

Não preciso de jogos para saber coisas intimas dela. Amigos de verdade, confidenciam segredos- respondeu Harry enfezado.

Nunca colei! – respondeu Mione.

"Nunca colei!" –imitou-a Draco.

Olha aqui! Se você continuar com a palhaçada, nós vamos embora! – disse Gina irritada.

Sabia que, quando você está irritada, você fica mais bonita! Me dá ainda mais vontade de lhe beijar – insinuou Draco segurando o queixo de Gina.

Mas não é pro teu bico, engraçadinho! –disse Gina tirando a mão de Draco de seu rosto.

Ui! Assim eu gamo! – disse Draco rindo.

Ah! Fecha o bocão!- pediu Mione girando a garrafa.

Rony x Crabbe

Verdade ou Desafio? – perguntou Rony mal contendo um sorriso.

Verdade! – disse Crabbe firmemente.

Depois o Malfoy diz que nós da Grifinória não sabemos enfrentar desafios! – zombou Harry.

Você já beijou alguma vez na sua vida? – perguntou Rony caindo na risada.

Gina, Harry e Mione não agüentaram o poder da pergunta e caíram na gargalhada. Crabbe sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de raiva, mas se mentisse, ninguém saberia.

Já! – respondeu Crabbe pouco convincente.

Ah! Sim! Beijou a própria mão, ou sua mãe! – disse Gina caindo na risada.

Vamos, Crabbe! Estamos sendo sinceros! Pode dizer a verdade! –disse Rony ainda rindo.

Já lhe dei a resposta! – disse Crabbe colocando a mão na garrafa e girando-a.

Harry x Draco

Todos ficaram em silêncio, pois sabiam que não iria acontecer coisa boa.

Harry..vai com calma! – disse Mione segurando em seu braço.

Pode deixar Mione! – disse Harry sorrindo. – Verdade ou desafio, Draquinho?

Desafio! –disse Draco prontamente.

Hum...você tem uma certa tara por desafios não é? –disse Harry mal contendo um riso.

É claro, Malfoys vivem para realizar aventuras! –disse Draco todo cheio de si.

Ok! – disse Harry um pouco pensativo. – Dê um selinho no Goyle!

Harry!- disse Mione descontente.

Vai pegar pesado, Potter? –disse Draco perdendo a pose.

Não perderia a chance por nada! – disse Harry cheio de si. – Vamos...tá demorando por quê?

Draco deu um longo suspiro. Não estava gostando nem um pouco da idéia.

Não vou fazer isso! – disse Draco colocando a mão na garrafa. –

Ahh vai sim! –disse Gina tirando a garrafa de sua mão. –Regras são regras querido!

Ambos se fuzilaram. Gina sorria ao ver que Draco parecia desesperado para não cumprir o desafio.

Malfoy, se você não cumprir esse, vou ter que dizer outro bem pior!

Harry...não pode ser um beijo no rosto? –perguntou Mione.

Não! Na boca! –disse Harry firmemente.

Não vou fazer!- disse Draco dando sua última palavra.

Ok! – disse Harry pensativo. – Bom..então...você vai abaixar as calças e dar 10 voltas nessa sala. Correndo e agora!

Gina mal conteve o riso. Estava percebendo que a brincadeira estava se tornando divertida.

Mas está frio, Potter! – disse Draco desgostoso.

Por isso mesmo! –disse Harry sorrindo. – Até pensei em mandar você correr pelado, mas como não curto ver homem pelado, vai sem as calças mesmo. E sem sapatos.

Draco sabia que não tinha opção e deveria cumprir o desafio. Levantou lentamente e começou a se desfazer dos sapatos e das calças.

Não precisa tirar as calças! Só abaixá-las já tá bom! – disse Harry segurando o riso.

Draco manteve as calças abaixadas e começou a correr em volta da sala. Rony não conseguia parar de rir juntamente com Gina que apertava a barriga de tanta dor que sentia, já estavam completamente da cor de seus cabelos. Ao terminar o castigo, Draco ajeitou as vestes e colocou seus cabelos sedosos em ordem.

Eu vou devolver essa, Potter!Pode esperar que a vingança está a caminho- disse Draco sentando no lugar que estava.

Estou esperando Draquinho!-disse Harry rindo.

Ah! Você ficou tão bonitinho correndo sem as calças! Quase caiu no chão várias vezes! Pena não ter caido– disse Mione rindo, perdendo a postura durona.

Sem comentários, Granger!- disse Draco fuzilando Harry com os olhos. – Dá a garrafa, Weasley!

Sim sr. Desnudo! -disse Gina entregando-lhe a garrafa.

Mas eu ainda acho, que você deveria ter dado um selinho no Goyle. Você teria ficado muito mais quentinho! E ainda podia acabar com seus sentimentos reprimidos–disse Rony ainda rindo.

He, he, he! – sorriu Draco sem a mínima vontade.

Gira a garrafa, Draco! –disse Pansy emburrada.

Draco girou a garrafa totalmente estressado. Estava pensando na melhor forma de devolver o mico que Harry o fez passar e parecia que a sorte estava ao seu lado.

Draco x Harry

Verdade ou desafio? –perguntou Draco desdenhoso.

Verdade! – disse Harry tranqüilamente.

Hum...bom... – Draco estava extremamente compenetrado em seus pensamentos. Estava querendo afetar o ego de Harry. – Como todos nós já sabemos, você é órfão e mora com seus tios "trouxas"...

E? –interrompeu-o Harry.

Você nunca deve ter sentido o verdadeiro valor do amor paterno e com certeza n..

Olha Malfoy, você não acha que está indo longe demais?! – disse Mione aborrecida.

Isso é entre eu e o Harry! – disse Draco cortando Mione deixando-a ainda mais aborrecida. – Continuando, e com certeza nunca se apaixonou de verdade. Potter, me diz, você chegaria a ver sua melhor amiga como o amor de sua vida?

Harry não sabia o que responder, pois nunca havia colocado uma hipótese dessas em sua vida. Percebeu que Mione se sentia desconfortável, assim como ele. Ele teria que tomar muito cuidado com a resposta que daria.

Malfoy, por que logo você vem me fala de amor, sendo que nunca se apaixonou na vida? –perguntou Harry calmamente.

Um pergunta por pessoa, Potter! É a regra! – disse Draco dando um sorriso triunfante

O amor é um ótimo sentimento, por isso sempre bem vindo e seria muito legal se fosse minha melhor amiga, mas não podemos mandar no coração!- disse Harry sem jeito e sem olhar para Mione.

Uhmm senti um clima, quem sabe um romance escondido!- disse Pansy dando um riso irônico.

Não foi só você!- disse Draco olhando para Harry e Mione.

Harry girou a garrafa em silêncio. Sabia que aquela resposta não deveria ser dada sobre hipótese alguma.

Mione x Pansy

Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Mione.

Verdade! – disse Pansy calmamente.

Você tem algum parente que seja Comensal da Morte querida? – perguntou Mione calmamente.

Ainda não! Mas me orgulharia de ter –respondeu Pansy mal contendo um sorriso maldoso.

Me diz..o que vocês tem contra os Comensais da Morte? –perguntou Draco como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Tudo! – respondeu Gina,Rony, Mione e Harry em coro.

Ahh sim! – disse Draco rindo. – Pode girar, Pansy.

Goyle x Rony

Verdade ou desafio? – perguntou Goyle sorrindo.

Desafio! –disse Rony firmemente assustando seus colegas com a resposta.

Dê um selinho na Granger! –disse Goyle calmamente.

Não vou fazer isso! Já beijei ela antes! – disse Rony firmemente.

Prefere a segunda opção? –perguntou Goyle ironicamente.

Manda!- pediu Rony.

Peça para o Potter dar um selinho na Granger! – disse Goyle tranqüilamente.

Rony, Mione e Harry se entreolharam com uma ponta de pânico no olhar. Os três sabiam que não tinham como fugir, pois as duas opções não eram nada agradáveis.

Demorou! –disse Draco sorrindo para Rony. – Qual das duas opções?

Tem...hum...tem a terceira opção? –perguntou Rony esperançoso.

Tem sim! –disse Goyle ironicamente. – Peça para a sua irmã dar um selinho no Draco.

Pansy e Draco caíram na gargalhada. Goyle estava se saindo muito bem nas escolhas, pois deixou o trio totalmente encurralado. Gina estava perdida e não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

Te dei três opções! Escolha uma delas! – disse Goyle coçando a cabeça.

Rony não sabia o que dizer, pois estava totalmente encurralado. Ele não queria dar outro selinho em Mione, mas parecia que os sonserinos estavam querendo causar constrangiemntos entre Mione e Harry, e muito menos fazer com que sua irma beijasse o Malfoy. Mione estava aflita e tentava se manter distraída olhando para o teto mal iluminado. Harry olhava para o chão como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Gina absurdamente vermelha olhava pro Rony. Os três estavam tensos sob os olhares furtivos dos sonserinos. Qual seria a escolha de Rony?


	3. Dificil Decisão

Capítulo 3-Dificil decisao!

Vamos, Weasley! Está demorando demais com a resposta!Fale logo!– disse Draco cruzando os braços.

E se eu não quiser escolher nenhuma dessas opções?- perguntou Rony totalmente aflito.

Hum..não sei o que pode te acontecer! – disse Draco pensativo. – Talvez pagar um mico..ou fazer algo que você não queira...isso depende muito.

Rony olhava aflito de Harry, Mione e para Gina que mantiam o olhar fixo nele. Não sabia o que escolher, pois sabia que não era certo forçar nada entre os dois, e ele ainda gostava da Mione. E se escolhesse a 3ª opçãp, talvez sua escolha afetasse de alguma forma o relacionamento que tinha com a irmã e ele não queria que isso acontecesse i de forma alguma.

Quero pagar mico! – disse Rony percebendo o olhar aliviado dos amigos.

Mico? Tem certeza Weasley? –perguntou Draco dando risada.

Absoluta! –disse Rony pouco convincente.

Ok! – disse Draco olhando para Goyle. – Qual é o mico, Goyle?

Subir em cima da mesa e dançar a dança do ventre por três minutos! – disse Goyle rapidamente.

Ao trabalho, Weasley! – disse Draco sorrindo.

Rony levantou e saiu da roda corando bruscamente. Ficou imaginando o que seria pior, rebolar que nem um idiota ou fazer seus amigos se beijarem sem vontade. De fato, ele não saberia responder essa pergunta, muito menos agora que tentava ao máximo esquecer os presentes e rebolar feito uma minhoca.

Rebola mais pra direita porque à esquerda tá fraca!Gatinhaaa, goxtosaaa. Fiu fiu – berrava Draco gargalhando com vontade.

Até que o Weasley leva jeito pra coisa! – disse Pansy caindo na risada juntamente com Draco.

Os três minutos pareciam estar durando há séculos. Rony se sentia mortalmente envergonhado e, com certeza, seria a piada do dia seguinte. Draco e seus companheiros se matavam de rir enquanto Harry, Mione e Gina não viam a mínima graça naquilo tudo.

Chega! Acabou a graça! –disse Mione levantando repentinamente.

Falta um minuto e meio, Granger! Não tenha pressa!Sente e aprecie a dança! – disse Draco consultando o relógio.

Pra mim já chega! Já deu o que tinha que dar! –disse Mione saindo bruscamente da Sala Precisa.

Vixi! Se enfezou mesmo! – disse Draco rindo.

Imagine por culpa de quem! –disse Rony descendo da mesa. – Vou atrás dela!

A gente vai com você! –disse Gina levantando e indo até onde Harry estava.

Ah! Não! Ruivinha! – exclamou Draco ainda rindo. –Você não percebeu que o seu irmão quer ficar sozinho com a Granger? Não vamos ser estragas prazeres. Você é muito bonita pra servir de vela. Vem aproveitar comigo vem!

Você é muito idiota mesmo, viu? –disse Harry balançando a cabeça..

Tô mentindo? –perguntou Draco rindo. – Falo mesmo!

Vamos! –disse Harry indo até a porta!

Espera aí! Espera aí! – disse Draco indo até eles. – Podemos continuar a brincadeira sem ela!

Sem ela não tem graça! – disse Harry olhando-o.

Viram só? "Sem ela não tem graça!" - imitou-o Draco rindo. É Ruiva, seu irmão tem um concorrente

O amor está no ar! –disse Pansy sorrindo.

Ai! Malfoy! Como você é ridículo! Você sempre morreu de inveja do Harry e fica fazendo esse tipo de frescura! – comentou Gina ironicamente.

Eu? – disse Draco dando uma gostosa gargalhada. – não tenho inveja do Cicatriz, Weasley! Tenho amor a minha linda e não-rachada testa!

Olhe aqui, Malfoy...se quiser continuar debochando pode ficar, mais eu acho que é melhor você fechar sua boca afinal é estupidamente rídiculo falar sozinho! – disse Gina saindo da sala.

Mandou bem em Gina!- disse Harry já do lado de fora

Como se eu me importasse com o que você pensa Ruivinha!- disse Draco rindo. –Bom..acho melhor irmos dormir! Já passa das 21:30! Vejo vocês amanhã?

AMANHÃ? –disseram os Harry e Gina em coro.

Amanhã! – repetiu Draco sorrindo.

Não vamos colocar os pés aqui amanhã! – disse Harry irritado.

Acho bom aparecer ou estarão encrencados Potter! –disse Draco ficando sério.

Encrencados por quê? Tenho tanto medo do Draquinhoo –perguntou Gina. Agora era ela quem ria.

Vocês saberão! Sou de poucas palavras! – disse Draco sorrindo para a garota. – Espero vocês aqui! As 20:00!

Conjure uma cama e espere sentado! –disse Harry dobrando a esquina do corredor.

Pense bem, Potter! É sua chance de provar sua coragem grifinória! Estamos te dando uma força! –disse Draco na porta.

Ai! Cala a boca! –disse Gina lhe dando um tapa nas costas e saindo juntamente com Harry.

Os três rumaram calmamente para a Torre da Grifinória. Harry estava muito quieto. Rony e Gina tentaram puxar assunto com o amigo, mas de nada adiantou. Draco ficou observando-os até sumirem de vista. Parecia contente com a negação dos três.

Draco..eles não irão vir amanhã!Não adianta ficar sorrindo!– disse Pansy fechando, por último, a porta da Sala Precisa.

Vão sim! Conheço o Potter! – disse Draco dando um largo sorriso.

Se assim o diz!-disse Pansy um pouco confusa.

Logo, os corredores estavam vazios. O toque de recolher já havia passado há muito tempo e ninguém queria correr o risco de levar bronca do sr. Filch antes de dormirem. Assim que entraram no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Gina avistou Mione sentada no sofá com Bichento no colo. Parecia tensa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

Mione? –chamou-a Gina com cautela.

Mione levantara rapidamente fitando cada um de seus amigos.

Pensei que ficariam lá "brincando" com Malfoy! – disse Mione enrugando a testa.

Não mesmo! Até parece que eu estava gostando de rebolar na frente de vocês! – disse Rony coçando a cabeça envergonhado.

Desculpe por mete-los nisso, mas Malfoy não nos deixaria em paz. –disse Gina arrependida.

Sei disso! – disse Mione cruzando os braços. – Você não fez mal nenhum em aceitar! Agora, Malfoy nos deixa em paz porque já zombou o bastante da nossa cara!

Ai que você se engana!- disse Harry ajeitando os óculos. – Malfoy quer continuar o jogo amanhã!

O QUÊ?- exclamou Mione indignada. –Nem pensar! Não quero continuar e não vou continuar com aquele jogo ridículo!

Também concordo com você, mas se não formos Malfoy não vai nos deixar em paz! – disse Harry cruzando os braços.

Não podemos discutir nada agora! - disse Mione pensativa. – Malfoy é muito persistente.

E não sabemos? – disse Rony dando de ombros.

O máximo que podemos fazer é tentar conversar com Malfoy! – disse Gina calmamente.

Não vai adiantar conversar! Aliás ele nem irá deixar a gente falar – disse Rony sentando na poltrona mais próxima. – Malfoy não vai nos deixar em paz nunca.

Maldita hora que entramos nessa porcaria de jogo!- disse Gina sentando-se ao lado de Rony.

Não adianta reclamar agora! – disse Mione coçando a cabeça.- O máximo que temos que agradecer é por ele não ter descoberto nada de pessoal da gente.

Ainda bem! – disse Harry dando um longo suspiro. – Ele só queria nos afetar!

Acho que ele queria te afetar, Harry! – disse Rony olhando-o.

E pra disfarçar, acabou por levar a gente de tira colo! – disse Gina um pouco irritada.

Tá! Seja qual for a trama de Malfoy, não podemos entrar nela! Se ele nos quiser mais uma vez no jogo, nós jogaremos. – disse Mione tranqüilamente.

Como é? Você tá falando sério? Você está bem? – perguntou Rony indignado.

Não podemos dar o gostinho de fugir para o Malfoy. Se ele quer nos afetar, usaremos do seu artificio e o afetaremos também. –disse Mione decidida. –Ele quer se aproveitar, então, faremos o mesmo.

E como faremos isso? – perguntou Gina confusa.

Entraremos no jogo dele e também jogaremos sujo. Ele tem que aprender que, com Grifinórios, não se brinca. – disse Mione decidida.

Assim que se fala! Tô contigo! – disse Harry sorrindo e colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.

Bom..agora o que nos resta é dormir! Amanhã será um dia muito cheio! –disse Mione dando um breve bocejo.

Amanhã? Mione, onde você tá mesmo animada com essa vingança hein? Onde está com a cabeça? – perguntou Gina dando um sorriso. – Amanhã não teremos aula!

Como assim não teremos aula?- perguntou Mione confusa.

Amanhã é o dia de visita a Hogsmeade! – disse Harry olhando-a.

Mione deu com a mão na testa. Havia esquecido que seria amanhã a visita a Hogsmeade. E não era pra menos. Sua vida se resumia em estudos,estudos e agora vingança a Draco Malfoy.

Gente que mico! Eu havia esquecido completamente! – disse Mione sem jeito.

Também! Só pensa em estudar! Por isso que acaba não notando as coisas acontecerem a sua volta. – disse Gina superficialmente dando um largo sorriso.

Mione não conseguiu pegar a indireta no mesmo instante. Harry e Rony também não e ficaram com cara de tacho sem entenderem absolutamente nada.

Como dizia a Mione, é melhor irmos todos dormir! –disse Gina levantando e pegando no braço da amiga. – Boa noite, garotos.

Boa noite, garotas!- ambos disseram em coro.

Mione e Gina subiram a escadaria em absoluto silêncio deixando os garotos a conversar distraidamente sobre o jogo acontecido e sobre o que iriam bolar para o jogo de amanhã. Gina parecia estar esperando o momento certo para puxar assunto com Mione. Só foram contornar e chegar ao topo da escada, que a garota desatou a falar.

Hum..antes de eu ir para o quarto, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. –disse Gina coçando a cabeça.

Pergunte! – disse Mione dando de ombros.

Você..hum..levaria a sério caso meu irmão realmete sentisse alguma coisa por você? – perguntou Gina cautelosa.

Ai! Gina! O Rony só foi atrás de mim pra mostrar ao Malfoy que não há nada melhor do que amigos de verdade. –disse Mione rindo um pouco encabulada. – Além do Rony está ocupado demais para reparar em garotas como eu!

Será? –perguntou Gina erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Tenho certeza! – disse Mione convincente.

Acho ...ele agiu de um modo um tanto especial..sei lá.. Não é o irmão que eu costumo ter –disse Gina dando de ombros.

Olhe...Rony e eu, assim como o Harry e eu somos melhores amigos. Assim como ele me defendeu, teria orgulho em defende-los de alguém como o Malfoy e nada mais. Prefiro que a nossa amizade continue assim do jeito que está. –disse Mione calmamente.

Mas isso quer dizer que você não ficaria com ele? – perguntou Gina.

Não, Gina. Não ficaria com ele!- disse Mione dando um longo suspiro. – Só o vejo como amigo e não como um partido.

Mas e se um dia vocês ficarem, você vai fugir? – insistiu Gina.

Ai! Gina! Não adianta insistir. Rony e eu somos apenas amigos. Não vai rolar nada entre a gente! –disse Mione dando tapinhas no ombro de Gina. –Acho mais fácil ele ficar com a Lilá do que comigo.

Não diga besteiras! – disse Gina caindo na risada. – Eu acho que a Lilá ficaria com ele. Antes sim porque eu soube que ela era gamada nele, mas agora? Não querida Mione, ela não ficaria com ele.

Ah chega de falar nisso! - disse mione rindo. – Estamos menosprezando seu irmao!

Vai! Você paga um pauzinho pra ele! Vai! Admite! Você acha ele é mó gatinho! – disse Gina caindo na risada.

Ele é bonito! Nada mais que isso!- disse Mione sem jeito. – Vamos parar com isso! Daqui a pouco eles sobem e podem ouvir nossa conversa!

Tudo bem!- disse Gina ainda rindo. – Boa noite, Mione!

Boa noite, Gina! –disse Mione girando nos calcanhares e andando. Parou no mesmo instante quando deu de cara com Harry e Rony.

Pensei que vocês já tinham ido dormir! –disse Rony com as mãos nos bolsos e levemente corado.

Estou indo, não está vendo!-disse Mione séria.

Não precisa ser grossa!- disse Rony fechando a cara.

Não é questão de ser grossa! A questão é: você faz perguntas idiotas demais. –disse Mione ainda mais séria.

Ma..

Péra!Péra!Péra! – interrompeu-o Harry. – Nada de brigas! Vamos todos dormir que é melhor!

Concordo com você! – disse Mione olhando-o. Incrível como nunca havia notado como ele ficava lindo ao corar. – Boa noite! – e virou-se rumo ao dormitório.

Louca! Essa Mione é louca! –resmungou Rony.

Vocês são loucos! Isso entre vocês dois vai acabar em amor! – disse Harry rindo.

Amor? –disse Rony dando uma gargalhada gostosa. – Nem vem querer empurrar a Mione pra cima de mim. Como foi que você disse... – e parou pensativo.

Falei por falar!-disse Harry rindo.

Será? –perguntou Rony enrugando a testa e abrindo a porta do dormitório.

Sim! –disse Harry calmamente. – Se eu não dissesse algo, Você iria ficar totalmente estressado, precisava descontrair o ambiente

Isso é verdade! – disse Rony começando a se trocar. – Me diz..você daria um selinho na Mione?

Não! Ela não faz meu tipo! – disse Harry um pouco confuso.

E desde de quando alguém faz seu tipo? – zombou Rony caindo na risada.- Você mesmo disse que Mione não era feia.

E não é! – disse Harry virando-se para o amigo. – Mione é minha amiga e é ocupada demais pra pensar nesses tipos de coisa, além de que eu tenho quase certeza que ela pensa em OUTRA pessoa.

Ela não pensa em mim! Ela nem deve pensar em garotos! –disse Rony indo se deitar.

Isso porque não surgiu O CARA na vida dela. E esse CARA só pode ser você. –disse Harry.

É você quem está dizendo isso! Não quero que me envolva em seus pensamentos absurdos –disse Rony coçando a cabeça.

Tudo bem,mas vou te dar um conselho! Amanhã em Hogsmeade, olhe como ela está diferente..mais bonita...

Harry...é impressão minha ou você está me jogando pra cima da Mione? –perguntou Rony afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Já teria jogado se vocês estivessem frente a frente! – disse Harry rindo. – Mas quem toma a iniciativa é você!

Não irei tomar iniciativa alguma! –disse Rony calmamente.

Olha só! Até a previsão do tempo está a favor de vocês. Está frio, vocês precisam ficar aquecidos com muito amor e carinho.

Já deu,Harry! –disse Rony jogando o travesseiro na cara dele. –Chega de falar besteira!Vai dormir que você ganha mais!

Você quem manda! – disse Harry bocejando. – Bons sonhos com a Mione!

Idiota!- resmungou Rony dando um riso abafado e se deitando logo em seguida.

Rony demorou muito a cair no sono com relação a Harry. O garoto já roncava a mil por hora enquanto Rony se debatia na cama. Talvez as palavras de Harry tivessem causado algum efeito, pois seu cérebro estava completamente acordado e trabalhando rapidamente. Começou a sentir cansaço. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu com seus pensamentos dispersos em Mione.


	4. Os sentimentos de um sonserino

Capítulo 4- Os sentimentos de um Sonserino

O céu da manhã estava azulado porém um leve vento fraco e frio sacudiam as janelas dos castelos. A preguiça parecia estar dominando o corpo de alguns alunos de Hogwarts, pois a maioria parecia que não estava disposto a levantar. Mione foi uma das primeiras a levantar juntamente com Gina. Logo desceram para se deliciarem com o café servido no Salão Principal já vestidas apropriadamente para aproveitar o dia de compras em Hogsmeade.

Bom dia, Mione! – disse Gina dando um longo bocejo. –Dormiu bem?

Dormi! Estava cheia de sono! Bati na cama e durmi– disse Mione sentando-se. – Estava exausta!

Sei como é! - disse Gina sorrindo e sentando-se ao seu lado. – Pelo visto os meninos devem estar em um pesado sono!

Com certeza! Rony é o ser mais preguiçoso que conheço! Não é pra menos que ainda não tenha levantado. –disse Mione puxando o prato de mingau para junto dela.

Harry com certeza vai se encarregar de acordá-lo! – disse Gina

Torço para que ele não durma demais! Se dormir, Rony ficará feliz com isso! – disse Mione dando um riso abafado.

Você odeia meu irmão, né? –perguntou Gina sorrindo.

Não! Não o odeio! Como você pode pensar isso Gina? Somos melhores amigos. Só acho que ele é muito relaxado. Com a idade que ele tem, já era para estar um pouco mais responsável! – respondeu Mione com classe.

Porque você não admite, que é o jeito desligadão do Rony que te atrai? –insinuou Gina com os olhos brilhando.

É impressão minha ou você está querendo me afetar? –perguntou Mione. Havia caído a ficha.

Nunca! Te afetar? Jamais! –disse Gina rindo ironicamente.

É! Tô vendo! – disse Mione dando atenção para o seu mingau.

Você pensou no que eu disse sobre o Rony? – perguntou Gina em um sussurro.

Gina, por Merlin, não bota pilha nas coisas. Não tente agitar o que não existe, ok? –disse Mione seriamente.

Tá! Desculpa! – disse Gina um pouco vermelha.

Tudo bem! Só peço que não insista no assunto! –disse Mione calmamente.

Ok! –disse Gina sem jeito.

Gina e Mione começaram a comer o café da manhã em silêncio. O Salão Principal não demorou muito a ficar totalmente preenchido pelos alunos de Hogwarts. O falatório se tornou mais alto e passos ecoavam pelo imenso salão.

Bom dia, meninas! – disse Rony sentando-se na frente de Gina e Mione. Estava muito sonolento.

Bom dia, Ronald! –disse Mione tranqüilamente.

Ronald? Eu mal acordei e já fiz algo errado? – perguntou Rony confuso.

Você não fez nada de errado, Ronald! – respondeu Mione rapidamente.

Então por que..

Porque gosto de te chamar de Ronald, ok? –disse Mione cortando-o. O garoto não deixou de corar de vergonha.

Ronald então? –disse Harry sentando-se ao lado dele.

Ronald só quando fiz algo de errado porque, quando estou fraturado ou qualquer coisa do tipo, é Rony pra lá...Rony pra cá...

Está frustrado, Ronald? –perguntou Mione ironicamente.

Apenas um tanto confuso! –disse o garoto sorrindo ironicamente.

Brigando logo cedo?! – disse Gina balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Eles não têm jeito! Sempre vão viver brigando! É o amor!! – disse Harry rindo da cara dos dois.

Ainda bem que não acontece o mesmo com você, não é? Afinal, você é o preferido da Mione! – Rony havia falado sem pensar.

Mione parou no mesmo instante de comer mingau. Olhou para Rony como se fosse capaz de matá-lo com o olhar. Rony nem se importou com a olhada. Sentiu que devolveu na mesma moeda mesmo Harry também fechando a cara no mesmo instante.

Então...prontos para mais um final de semana de compras em Hogsmeade? –perguntou Gina tentando tirar o clima chato.

Logicamente! Espero comprar bastante coisas dessa vez!- disse Rony sorrindo. – Estou adorando ganhar mesada de Fred e Jorge!

Não é só você meu caro irmão!- disse Gina sorrindo.

Por isso é bom ser mais novo! Você sempre acaba sendo favorecido de alguma forma! – disse Rony estufando o peito.

Desculpe Rony, mas devo lembrar-lhe que a mais nova sou eu e deveria ganhar mais por isso! – disse Gina olhando-o fixamente.

Você é uma baixinha chata que deveria ganhar menos que eu! – disse Rony rindo.

Baixinha chata? – disse Gina abobada. – Como pode dizer isso de mim?

Porque sou mais velho que você! – disse Rony calmamente.

Somente 1 ano! – disse Gina séria.

Mas é uma grande diferença de 365 dias e 6 horas! – disse Rony sorrindo.

Idiota!- disse Gina jogando um pedaço de pão em Rony.

Emudeceram. Harry e Mione não estavam mais dispostos a conversar depois do explicito ataque de ciumes de Rony. Gina sabia que o trio se sentiam em uma situação incomoda. Ai se não fosse o jogo de ontem...

Acho que só a gente não engoliu a língua por aqui! –disse Rony olhando de Harry para Mione.

Terminei! – disse Mione levantando. – Vou escovar meus dentes e encontro vocês depois. – e saiu com passos firmes.

Acho que ela vai escovar os dentes para beijar alguém em Hogsmeade!- disse Rony revirando os olhos de ciumes.

Será? –disse Gina olhando para o irmão discretamente.

Se não for, a gente dá um jeito! –disse Harry sorrindo.

Vocês estão de complô contra mim? –perguntou Rony confuso.

Nunca!- disse Harry.

Jamais! – disse Gina sorrindo e dando atenção para a porta do Salão Principal. Draco e sua turma haviam acabado de entrar.

Ambiente contaminado! – disse Harry olhando para Draco com desdém.

Só espero que ele não venha nos perturbar! –disse Rony coçando o queixo.

Ele não virá! – disse Harry convincente. –Ele não vai querer queimar o filme dele se dirigindo a nós "reles grifinórios" em pleno sábado!

Ele irá falar conosco em Hogsmeade! Tenho certeza disso! –disse Gina fitando Draco à distância.

Não tenha duvidas! – disse Rony calmamente.

Gina continuou a encarar Draco extremamente séria. Várias coisas começaram a se passar na cabeça da garota, principalmente coisas improvaveis de acontecer. Percebeu que consumia uma extrema fascinaçao pelo garoto a anos e nada parecia mudar aquilo. Subitamente, Draco voltou sua atenção para a mesa da Grifinória e deu de cara com o olhar da garota. Ambos se fitaram por um longo tempo. Se sentindo idiota, Gina levantou-se rapidamente sem meras explicações e abandonou o Salão Principal.

O que deu nela? –indagou Rony confuso.

Sei lá! –disse Harry dando de ombros.

Draco fez o mesmo logo em seguida deixando seus amigos extremamente confuso. Cruzou a porta de entrada e partiu atrás da garota.

Hey! Ruivinha! Fugindo de quê? Te causo medo? –perguntou Draco alcançando a garota.

Eu to fugindo da sua feiúra! –respondeu Gina prontamente.

Nossa! Por um momento pensei que estivesse apreciando minha beleza! – disse Draco sorrindo.

Não perderia meu precioso tempo olhando pra você, Malfoy! –disse Gina andando mais rapidamente.

Então porque estava? –perguntou Draco parando diante dela. Gina sentiu um súbito arrepio ao encarar aqueles olhos frios e cinzentos.

Estava analisando o quanto você é ridiculo e não se dá conta! Sentiu-se incomodo? –perguntou Gina ironicamente.

Não! Me senti lisonjeado! – disse Draco sorrindo e se aproximando da garota.

Lisonjeado? Há! Não me venha com essas asneiras, Malfoy!- disse Gina caindo na risada.

Sabe...olhando bem pra você.. – Draco parou medindo a garota. – Até que você é bonitinha!

Mas não é para o teu bico! – disse Gina rispidamente.

Será? –perguntou Draco com um sorriso malicioso.

Tenho certeza!-disse Gina enrugando a testa.

Você sempre me diz isso! Você não tem mais respostas criativas? Ou eu causo o efeito de perder o controle?–perguntou Draco cruzando os braços.

Tenho! Eu tenho uma resposta que vale por mil palavras! – disse Gina sorrindo.

Ah!É? E qual é essa resposta? – perguntou Draco curioso.

Essa! –disse Gina mostrando o dedo do meio logo em seguida.

Esperava mais de você, pequena Weasley! – disse Draco baixando a mão de Gina. – Eu também tenho uma resposta a isso! Mas muito mais a altura é claro.

AH! É? E qual é? –perguntou Gina sorrindo ironicamente.

Essa! – disse Draco encurralando a garota e cerrando seus lábios nos dela.

Gina não sabia o que fazer. Draco havia lhe prendido os braços e a encostado na parede. Quanto mais esperneasse, mais Draco parecia gostar da situação pois a prendia com muito mais força. Gina não sabia como recorrer. Os lábios quentes do garoto se perdiam nos seus enquanto ela insistia em sair dali. Queria mesmo sair? Sem opção, resolveu chutar a parte que não devia de um garoto.

AUUU! –disse Draco colocando as mãos.

Isso é pra você aprender a não mexer com um Weasley! –disse Gina dando um selinho no loiro e logo limpando os lábios com a manga da blusa. –Você me causa repulsa!

Quanto mais você me renega, mais vontade eu tenho de fazer você se perder comigo! E já estou quase conseguindo minha ruivinha!– disse Draco dando um sorriso irônico com uma pontada de dor.

Nunca irá acontecer isso, Malfoy! – disse Gina chegando mais perto dele. – Sinto asco quando te olho!

Eu também! Não se preocupe com isso! – disse Draco se recompondo e encarando a garota. – Você se acha um pedaço de mal caminho Weasley, mas não passa de uma rata branca que nem sabe beijar direito. – e cuspiu no chão. –Você precisa de lições, muitas lições!

Gina olhou para o garoto extremamente indignada. Nunca havia passado por aquilo na vida. Seu coração batia a mil por hora e não sabia como remediar aquela situação constrangedora.

Só espero que não seja você que me de lições de como beijar! Porque pelo que eu provei, não és muito diferente de mim! –disse Gina engolindo seco.

Adoraria, mas minha agenda está muito cheia! – disse Draco sorrindo. – Mas se precisar de mim, é só me chamar. Ajudarei você com muito prazer! Quem sabe no mês que vem?

Você é o pior verme que alguém poderia conhecer e ser obrigada a conviver! –disse Gina entre dentes.

Seus elogios só me relevam! –disse Draco dando uma gostosa gargalhada.

Ai! EU TE ODEIO! –berrou Gina no meio do corredor. Os alunos que deixavam o Salão Principal não deixaram de notar os dois, principalmente Harry e Rony que não hesitaram em se aproximar.

O que acontece aqui? –perguntou Rony cruzando os braços diante de Draco.

Nada, Pobretão! – disse Draco sorrindo. –Só estava dizendo como estava frio hoje. – e deu uma gargalhada logo em seguida.

Olha aqui se v.. –disse Rony avançando pra cima de Draco.

Não! Não vale a pena! –disse Gina segurando o irmão. –Vamos embora daqui!

É! Você tem razão! –disse Rony se endireitando. –Vamos!

Os três abandonaram Draco que dava altas gargalhadas de satisfação. Os alunos não demoraram a seguir rumo ao encontro de Filch, para aproveitarem um dia frio em Hogsmeade. O passeio prometia não só para Draco, mas também para o quarteto inseparável.


	5. Tudo vindo à tona

Capítulo 5- Tudo vindo à tona

Autorizações por favor! – pediu Filch passando por uma quantidade razoável de alunos.

O velho chato dos infernos! – resmungou Rony tirando a autorização das vestes.

Você tá muito estressadinho, querido irmão. –disse Gina mal contendo o riso.

Não é pra menos, logo de manhã ter que aturar esse velho caquético horroroso – disse Rony em um tom ranzinza.

Como se você fosse muito bonito não é, Weasley Pobretão? –disse Pansy Parkinson logo atrás deles juntamente com Crabbe e Goyle.

Ai meu Merlin! Não acredito que Hogwarts permitem trasgos como alunos. Ou será que as portas do zoológico foram abertas! – disse Rony olhando para o céu com uma expressão desconsolada.

Não é à toa que você acabou de sair de lá, Pobretão! –disse Pansy se dirigindo a Draco que os aguardava do lado oposto.

Ninguém merece esses idiotas! –resmungou Rony meio esnobe.

Depois de ter conferido a autorização de cada aluno presente, Filch juntamente com a profª Minerva, começaram a liberar os alunos para mais um final de semana em Hogsmeade. A expressão mal humorada que Rony carregava,logo foi substituída por uma expressão e felicidade. Estava feliz por estar livre de deveres, pesadelos e tudo o mais que o incomodava. Estava tão feliz que não acabou se dando conta que Mione não havia se juntado a eles. Só percebeu depois de um cutucão enorme que Gina lhe dera.

Que foi? –perguntou Rony assustado.

Mione! – disse Gina parando de andar. –Ela não veio!

Como assim não veio? Ela disse que só iria escovar os dentes e nada mais! –disse Harry dando de ombros. – Vamos andando! Ela vai acabar encontrando a gente.

Belo amigo você é! –disse Gina balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Tô falando sério! Não vou perder meu dia por causa do stress da Hermione! Os ataques dela tem a probabilidade de durarem o dia inteiro e eu não estou a fim de perder meu dia. – disse Hary recomeçando a andar com um comportamento muito estranho.

Tá bom, Harry! Vá na frente! – disse Gina aborrecida. –Você vai com ele, Rony?

Você quer que eu fique? –perguntou Rony confuso. No fundo, no fundo queria se juntar a Harry.

Vá você também! Eu, como uma BOA amiga a espero! – disse Gina calmamente. – A gente se vê no 3 Vassouras, ok?

Ok! –disse Harry colocando as mãos nos bolsos e recomeçando a andar.

Gina cruzou os braços e ficou esperando por Mione. 5 min...15min...20..e nada da garota aparecer. Gina estava totalmente impaciente e irritada e resolveu ir atrás da garota, antes que perdesse o dia parada que nem tonta esperando a amiga aparecer. Assim que girou nos calcanhares, pode avistar Mione chegando muito ofegante até ela. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e seus cabelos lanzudos esvoaçavam tampando-lhe o rosto.

Onde você se meteu? –perguntou Gina um pouco mais aliviada.

No dormitório feminino! – disse Mione tentando recuperar o fôlego.

Fazendo o quê? Não vai me dizer que você resolveu tirar um cochilo? –perguntou Gina incrédula.

Não! Não! –disse Mione negando com a cabeça. – Problemas femininos!-sussurrou

Ah! Entendi! –disse Gina caindo na risada. – Que péssimo hein! Não tinha uma hora mais conviniente não?

Pois é! –disse Mione sorrindo. Recuperou a confiança. –Cadê os meninos?

Sem paciência para te esperar! Foram na frente –disse Gina sorrindo. – Não se abale, Rony ...

Nem me venha falar em Rony! Já não basta o ultra mega power micor mor que eu tive que pagar com aquelas indiretas bem retas e grotescas do Harry! CuahN!– disse Mione começando a andar.

Tá, desculpa amigaN! – disse Gina meio sem jeito e acompanhando a garota.

Pra onde eles foram? –perguntou Mione vagamente.

Três Vassouras provavelmente! – disse Gina calmamente.

Ok! Pra lá que vamos então! –disse Mione prontamente.

Você vai brigar com eles? – perguntou Gina com cautela.

Deveria? Brigar Porque? – perguntou Mione dando de ombros. – Eles não têm nenhuma obrigação de me esperar. Não sou nada deles!

Então tá! –disse Gina dando de ombros.

Rumaram calmamente até o Vassouras. Como era de se esperar, Draco e sua turma, assim que avistaram as garotas, começaram a segui-las com um único objetivo, continuar o jogo. Gina abriu a porta do Três Vassouras com extrema cautela e logo avistou Harry e Rony conversando animadamente na mesa dos fundos.

Demoramos? –perguntou Gina se juntando a eles.

Nem um pouco! –disse Rony ironicamente.

Meia hora. Só isso! Nem vimos o tempo passar! – disse Harry sorrindo.

Ahhh não foi tanto tempo assim! –disse Mione sentando-se de frente para os garotos.

Não foi tanto tempo pra você que estava enfiada não sei onde! – disse Rony olhando-a. – Afinal, onde você se meteu?

Não é da sua conta Ronald!- respondeu Mione prontamente.

Você ocupa minha irmã e não quer me falar o motivo? –disse Rony rispidamente.

Desculpe, mas eu ocupei o tempo da sua irmã e ela não reclamou, intao não seja ranzinza já que eu não ocupei o seu precioso tempo! – disse Mione impaciente.

Olha..

ParÔ! OS DOIS! –pediu Harry impaciente.-Que cuahN-mor! Nada de brigas! Rony, o que importa é que Mione já apareceu e já está aqui e você não perdeu seu tempo. Agora, tome o resto da sua cerveja amanteigada por favor.

ObrigadaN, Harry! – agradeceu Mione sem olhar para o garoto.

Por nada! –disse Harry tranqüilamente.

Naquele instante, Draco e sua trupe cruzavam a porta do Três Vassouras e mal conteve o sorriso malicioso ao ver Harry,Rony,Mione e Gina reunidos bem diante de seus olhos.

Estamos encrencados! – disse Harry subitamente, encarando Draco com firmeza.

Por que? –perguntou Rony.

A Doninha oxigenada tá vindo! – disse Harry prontamente.

Dá tempo da gente fugir? –perguntou Gina aflita.

Não! –respondeu Harry prontamente.

Ora! Dá sim! E eu vou! –disse Gina levantando e tombando em alguma coisa. Ao se virar, deu de cara com Draco diante de seus olhos.

Garanto que a Ruivinha iria ao banheiro! –disse Draco rindo juntamente com os companheiros.

Pois é, querido DraquinhoooO! Mione..vem comigo? – pediu Gina disfarçadamente.

Claro! Também preciso ir! Aproveito e te faço companhia – disse Mione levantando.

Encontramos com vocês lá fora! Não demorem! –disse Gina dando uma piscadela para Harry e Rony.

Podem ir! Já já nos encontramos!- disse Rony tranqüilamente.

É impressão minha ou vocês estão tentando fugir de uma obrigação pendente que vocês tem conosco? –perguntou Draco sentando-se na cadeira vaga que Mione sentara.

Que obrigação Malfoy?- perguntou Mione cruzando os braços.

Nosso pequeno jogo! –respondeu Draco com classe. – Ainda temos muitas Verdades e Desafios a trabalhar nesse jogo.

Você acha? Pois é! Então, faz o seguinte: Vocês estão em quatro pessoas, eu acho que dá pra fazer um jogo super legal! –disse Mione sorrindo. –Agora com licença, preciso ir ao banheiro. Conto com a criatividade de vocês!

Granger, pensei que você fosse mais corajosa, afinal, você é grifinória que mais contem elogios em Hogwarts por sua inteligência e bravura. Porém é a mais comentada em relação a feiura– disse Pansy com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Sinto cheiro de medoN, muito medoN! – disse Draco ironicamente.

Olha aqui garoto nojento e vaca oferecida, eu não estou com medo, apenas não me misturo com gente da sua laia. Se acham os maiorais mas sua própria família se curva a um perdedor com cara de cobra e que ainda é "Sangue-Ruim"! – disse Mione irritadissima.

Desculpe, mas quem não ddevia estar se misturando com a sua laia é a gente. Lembre-se: a "sangue-ruim" aqui é você e não a gente.

Rony levantou impetuoso assim que terminou de ouvir "sangue-ruim" sair dos lábios de Draco.

Calma, Weasleypobretão! –disse Draco virando-se pra ele. –Acho que ela deve estar acostumada com isso. Já está mais do que na hora!

Malfoy, vaza daqui, deixa a gente em paz! – pediu Gina calmamente.

Só se você me dar outro beijo Ruivinha! – disse Draco sorrindo maliciosamente.

Olha aqui, palhaço,mais respeito com minha irmã. – disse Rony contornando a mesa e parando diante de Draco.

Ai..ai.. – suspirou Draco olhando para as mãos. –Sua irmã não é nenhuma santa, Weasley. Só você que ainda acha isso meu caro.

Não me interessa saber se ela é santa ou não. Limpe a boca antes de dizer qualquer infâmia dela. – disse Rony irritado.

Ok oK! Então...mudando totalmente de assunto, vocês vão jogar ou não? Isso é um desafio de coragem pequenos grifinórios. –persistiu Draco sorrindo.

NÃO! –disseram os 4 em coro.

Não? – disse Draco caindo na risada. – Tudo bem então! Vamos ver como podemos resolver isso.Até que é bem simples. Hum...Gina me agarrou no meio do corredor, Mione beijou o Harry depois de se divertir com o Rony no armário de vassouras ..é.. acho que a escola vai gostar de saber de tudo isso. Já até imagino a reação dos outros alunos!

Deixa de ser mentiroso! – disse Rony avançando pra cima de Draco. – Deixa de ser ridículo Doninha. Nós não queremos jogar, entenda isso e reseite nossa decisão!

Sempre nobre nesses aspectos, mas sempre será um pobretão Weasley! – disse Draco levantando e ficando cara a cara com Rony. – Entendo que você queira proteger sua amada e sua irmazinha santinha, mas a escola inteira não vai poupar elogios bonitinhos pra ela.

Olha aqui.. –disse Harry fechando os punhos.

Não! Não vale a pena. É isso que ele quer! Ele só tá tentado fazer vocês perderem o controle – disse Mione segurando Harry pelas vestes.

Hum..olha que bunitinhOO!- disse Draco se endireitando. – Se vocês mudarem de idéia, estaremos na Casa dos Gritos.

Pode esperar sentado! – disse Gina impaciente.

Sim, estarei sentado,afinal, não tem a mínima graça em jogar em pé né? –disse Draco caindo na risada. – Espero por vocês lá! – girou nos calcanhares e saiu do local junto com os babacas sonserinos!

O que faremos? Precisamos nos decidir –perguntou Mione parecendo tensa.

Iremos a Casa dos Gritos pra socar a cara dele! – sugeriu Rony estalando os dedos.

Não me venha com essas, Ronald. Estamos encrencados. Muito encrencados! – reprimiu Mione voltando a se sentar.

Bendita hora que fui aceitar participar desse maldito jogo. –disse Gina enrugando a testa. –Tudo isso está acontecendo por minha causa, é tudo minha culpa.

Muita calma nessa hora! – disse Harry acalmando-a. – Podemos dar um jeito.

Que jeito? –perguntou Mione olhando-o fixamente.

Eu ainda não sei, é um mistério! – disse Harry sorrindo pra ela.

Não temos muitas opções! E isso não me é animador – disse Gina sentando-se ao lado de Mione. – Se não formos estamos encrencados. Se formos, estamos encrencados da mesma forma.

Malfoy vai zombar dá gente até a morte se não formos! – disse Rony coçando a cabeça.

Você ainda tem duvidas, Rony! Ai, merlin! – disse Mione apoiando o rosto na mão. – Vamos ou não?

A vantagem de irmos é que podemos ferrar com eles também! E acabar virando o jogo!– disse Harry pensativo.

Isso é fato! – concordou Rony.

Quer saber? –disse Mione levantando subitamente. – Vamos! E Vamos calar a boca daquele filhinho de papai maldito e os seus "amigos".

Os três estavam surpresos com a atitude repentina de Mione. Ficaram olhando-a assustados por vários minutos.

Vocês vão ficar ai mesmo? Vou ter que ir sozinha? –perguntou Mione olhando para os três.

Sim! ..digo..NÃO!..vamos com você né? –disse Rony levantando.

Ótimo! No momento é a coisa mais sensata a se fazer. Jogar o jogo deles! –disse Mione um pouco tensa e saindo do local.

Será que ela está batendo bem das idéias? –perguntou Harry confuso.

Ela sempre bateu bem das idéias, a gente que é lesado demais para entendê-la. Hermione é muito inteligente – disse Rony indo atrás da amiga.

Pois é! –disse Harry seguindo o amigo sendo impedido logo em seguida por Gina. – Que tá acontecendo Ginny?

Deixa os dois! Finge que está amarrando os sapatos. Anda! Disfarça – disse Gina sem olhar para o amigo.

Como? –disse Harry confuso.

Deixa de ser sonso e faça o que eu disse! – disse Gina empurrando o amigo.

Mas meu sapato não tem cadarço. – disse harry perdido.

Não importa, finge que tem! – disse Gina rispidamente.

Harry abaixou entre as cadeiras meio sem jeito enquanto Gina presenciava a saída de Rony dos 3 Vassouras. No lado de fora, Rony se aproximou com cautela de Mione que estava completamente distraída.

Tem certeza que você quer ir? –perguntou Rony fazendo Mione dar um pulo de surpresa.

Tenho! – disse Mione virando-se pra ele. – Acho que não devemos dar esse gostinho de vitória para o Malfoy. Eles adorariam que não fossemos, mas não podemos dar a eles esse prazer.

Assim que se fala! –disse Rony sorrindo. – Penso como você!

Não pensa não! – disse Mione calmamente. – Você não queria ir, assim como Harry e Gina, mas como eu tomei a iniciativa...

Eu iria sim! –disse Rony prontamente. –Se você não tivesse falado nada, eu teria falado. Pensamos igual, Mione.

Às vezes pensamos igual, Rony. Você sempre duvida do que eu falo ou simplesmente não leva a sério. Resultado: nossos pensamentos não são compatíveis na maioria dos casos.

Pelo visto, não entraremos em um acordo!- disse Rony colocando as mãos em cada bolso. –Está tensa?

Um pouco! Temo muito do que Malfoy seria capaz. E se ele não estiver na Casa dos Gritos? E se tudo não passar de uma armadilha?

Ele estará sim nem que seja pra chamar a gente de um bando de babacas! – disse rony rindo. – Malfoy é o tipo de pessoa que sempre acha que está com a razão, sendo que ele não tem razão sobre nada. É um perfeito "loser"!

Entendo! – disse Mione dando um riso abafado. –Acha que malfoy vai pegar pesado dessa vez?

Não sei em que sentido, porque não daremos motivos pra ele pegar pesado. Os papeis irão se inverter!

Por que? – perguntou Mione confusa.

Iremos ditar as regras dessa vez! – disse Rony em um tom malicioso.

E como..

Acalme-se! Você verá quando chegarmos lá! – disse Rony sorrindo. – Esse jogo é muito besta, como pode chegar aos ouvidos da Doninha Oxigenada burra?

Não faço idéia, mas com certeza ele deve ter visto alguém fazendo esse jogo. – disse Mione dando de ombros. – E com certeza deve ter se baseado em algumas perguntas acontecidas pra nos deixar..hum..constrangidos.

Entendo! – disse Rony ficando sem jeito. Lembrou da noite passada e sua cabeça começou a rodar a mil por hora.

Mas acho que dessa vez ele irá pega mais pesado! – disse Mione olhando-o fixamente. – Não deixe que Malfoy te afete, ok?

Pode deixar..ele não vai me afetar! – respondeu Rony.

Você diz isso agora, mas quando estiver lá, vai perder a cabeça. O que Malfoy quer é nos afetar de um jeito em que nossas atitudes se manifestem em nossos atos e que esses mesmos atos sejam por puro extinto. Ron, prometa pra mim que não vai fazer besteira alguma.

Por que deveria prometer algo desse tipo, Mione? Está tudo sob-controle.

Sim, eu sei que está, mas quando ele tocar no assunto Dinheiro, as coisas poderão ficar feias

Escute, Mione... –disse Rony chegando mais perto dela. Podia ver que Mione tinha algumas sardas nas bochechas. – Acho que passou da hora de eu ter aprendido a superar as investidas do Malfoy. Nós podemos não ser ricos e tudo mais, mas eu tenho uma vida maravilhosa e vivemos dignamente. Meus pais amam a mim e aos meus irmãos assim como eu os amo e nada e nem nenhum dinheiro do mundo vai mudar o que sinto. Podem falar mal ou bem, não me importo. O que importa é o que eu sinto e não os outros. Malfoy não vai me abalar por uma coisa que aprendi, com o tempo, a superar. Ele seria muito otário se tentasse.

Alegro-me por você estar mais seguro de si!- disse Mione mal contendo os olhos cheios d'água. – Assim fico mais tranqüila! Fico tranqüila em saber que malfoy não vai deixar você mal. Espero, agora, que ele não se meta com Gina e Harry.

Não vão! –disse Rony ainda perto dela. Ambos não haviam se dado conta da ausência dos dois.

Tomara! – disse Mione sorrindo.

Ambos se fitaram por alguns instantes. Ficaram em silêncio sem saber o que falar, mas parecia que os dois estavam procurando entender um ao outro apenas através de olhares. Rony aprofundava seus olhos nos olhos igualmente castanhos da garota. Sentido-se constrangida,Mione se mexeu desconfortavelmente acordando Rony do seu encanto.

Onde estão Harry e Gina? –perguntou Mione subitamente.

Eles..bom..eles estavam aqui. Não estavam?- disse Rony confuso.

Não, não estavam! –disse Mione olhando ao redor.

Vamos chamá-los! – disse Rony girando nos calcanhares e dando de cara com Gina.

Não é preciso! –disse Gina sorrindo. – Fui ao banheiro e Harry se embananou todo com o sapato. Parece até bebê, nem sabe ao menos amarrar os cadarços. Axo que ele está um tanto pertubado.

Entendo! – disse Mione olhando discretamente para Rony e notou que não havia cadarços no sapato do garoto.

Vamos? –perguntou Gina olhando para Rony e Mione.

Demorou! – disse Rony dando partida.


	6. O jogo esquenta

Capítulo 6- O jogo esquenta!

Toc toc.

Harry havia batido cuidadosamente na porta,que estava aparentemente fechada da Casa dos Gritos. A porta se abriu lentamente diante dos olhos dos presentes. Os quatro se olharam duvidosos entre si pensando se deveriam adentrar a casa ou não.

Eu não quero, e não vou entrar! Tenho trauma dessa casa cretina! – resmungou Rony cruzando os braços.

Ai, Ronald, deixe de ser bunda mole uma vez na sua vida e toma atitude de homem! – retrucou Ginny impaciente.

Tá me chamando de gay ou qualquer coisa do tipo, VirginiA Weasley? – perguntou Rony ofendido.

Não, Ronald! – disse Ginny dando um longo suspiro.

Então o quê ? – perguntou Rony sentindo suas bochechas corarem.

Nada! Deixa quieto! –disse Ginny voltando sua atenção para Mione. – Vamos entrar ou não?

Acho que...bom... – Mione tentando pensar.

AH! Meu! Tá louco! Já estamos aqui e eu não estou a fim de voltar! – disse Harry batendo o pé.

Harry tem razão! – concordou Gina rapidamente.

Rony e Mione se entreolharam com extrema cautela. Estariam dispostos a obedecer ordens dos amigos?

Pensando bem...eu acho melhor Harry e eu entrarmos na frente! – disse Rony repentinamente,fazendo Ginny dar um riso abafado.

Tomou coragem, Ronald? – zombou Ginny

He,he,he! –exclamou Rony sem graça.

Bom..já que Ronald deu o primeiro passo, só nos basta segui-lo. – disse Harry olhando para Rony. – Pode ir na frente disse o menino divertido

Harry..a cada dia que te conheço..mas amo a Pichí sabia?

E eu o Bichento, querido! –disse Mione dando um sorriso irônico.

Assim que Rony colocou o pé no soalho desgastado da Casa dos Gritos, deu de cara com Draco que só faltava abraçar os grifinórios de tanta satisfação que tinha ao vê-los.

Sabia que vocês não me decepcionariam! – disse Draco convincente.

Não se empolgue muito, Malfoy. – disse Ginny colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Por que não deveria? Vocês fizeram tempestade em copo d'água e agora vem até aqui com o rabo entre as pernas. – debochou Draco. Seus companheiros se deleciavam com ele.

Mas as coisas mudam querido Draquinho.Pensamos muito antes de nos dirigir a este recinto. Só acho que, como você foi muito bem educado e nos fez o convite e nós somos os convidados, temos que nos sentir bem não acha? –disse Harry calmamente.

Com certeza! –disse Draco medindo-a como se fosse um verme.- Sou um ótimo anfitrião!

Então, como somos nós somos convidados,iremos ditar as regras do jogo!–disse Harry mal contendo um sorriso.

Não, isso não posso conceder-lhes, não podem mandar nas regras do jogo! –disse Draco dando uma gargalhada gostosa. – Eu os convidei e eu quem dita as regras. Desculpe!

Se é assim! –disse Harry virando-se para os amigos. – Vamos embora?

Claro! –respondeu Rony sem pensar duas vezes.

Hey! Onde vocês pensam que estão indo? – perguntou Draco inseguro da atitude dos 4.

Vamos embora! - disse Harry virando-se para Draco.- Sabe Malfoy, os convidados precisam se sentir bem com o anfitrião, caso contrário, nunca mais aparecem nas festas, e ainda podem sair inventando coisas maldosas.

Draco emudeceu. Se colocasse as regras na mão deles estaria encrencado. Não só ele como sua turma inteira. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa,mas não sabia o quê.

Vamos fazer um acordo? –perguntou Draco.

Que acordo? –perguntou Harry cruzando os braços.

Dessa vez vocês podem ditar as regras mas na próxima vez quem as ditam somos nós. – disse Draco apontando para os amigos.

Tô gostando mesmo de ver! –disse Harry sorrindo. – É assim que se trabalha Malfoy!

Testa rachada, não me elogie, posso vomitar ok?! – disse Draco se endireitando.

Obrigado! – disse Harry dando um meio sorriso. – Onde sentamos?

Alí! –disse Draco apontando para a sala mal iluminada empoeirada.

Perfeito! – disse Harry dando um longo suspiro.

Mione, Gina e Rony foram os primeiros a se colocarem em círculo. Logo em seguida, Crabbe , Goyle e Pansy os acompanharam em silêncio. Harry e Draco fecharam a roda um evitando olhar para o outro.

E quais são as regras de vocês, Potter? – perguntou Draco tirando a garrafa das vestes.

Bom, nós retiramos as baixarias, zoações e beijos! –respondeu Harry com classe.

Você ficou louco, Potter? –perguntou Draco dando uma gostosa gargalhada. – É impossível fazer isso! Essa sua cicatriz lhe afeta a mente, só pode.

É possível! Basta você querer! – disse Harry fitando-o.

Mais alguma regra, Potter querido? –perguntou Draco desgostoso.

Hum..acho que nenhuma mais...- disse Harry dando de ombros.

Ok! – disse Draco colocando a garrafa no meio da roda. – Quem começa?

Hermione! –sugeriu Pansy sorrindo.

Com todo prazer, querida! – disse Mione sorrindo e girando a garrafa.

Rony x Goyle

Verdade ou desafio? –perguntou Rony sorrindo.

Verdade! –respondeu Goyle nem um pouco feliz.

Hum...acho que começamos otimamente bem...- disse Rony estalando os dedos. – Me diga, seus pais pagam alguma propina para os professores passarem você de ano, né?

Goyle não havia gostado nem um pouco da indireta. Que ele nunca havia passado um ano se quer direto, era um fato. Agora se seus pais pagavam por isso, nem ele mesmo sabia...

Claro que não, Weasley! Fico de recuperação por ser relaxado! –respondeu Goyle meio nervoso.

Só pensei que rolava dinheiro, afinal, é só isso que os sonserinos sabem fazer. Comprar as pessoas, pensam que podem comprar tudo, até sentimentos...

Olha aqui seu pobre fudido...- Goyle se levantara em um pulo com seus gordos punhos fechados.

Estamos em jogo, Goyle, mais tarde você resolve isso! – disse Draco puxando-o.

Idiota! –resmungou Goyle sentando onde estava.

Para de resmungar e gira essa porcaria de garrafa! – disse Gina irritada.

A Ruivinha tá nervosinha! Uii Uii –disse Draco sorrindo para a garota.

Imbecil! – disse Gina dando um sorriso falso.

Chega de ladainha! –disse Goyle girando a garrafa.

Draco x Gina

Draco mal pode conter a satisfaçao e um sorriso triunfante nos lábios. Assim que viu a garrafa parar em sua direção e na de Draco, Gina começou a se preparar psicologicamente para o que estaria por vir.

Verdade ou desafio, pequena Ruiva? –perguntou Draco sorrindo.

Verdade! – respondeu Gina desgostosa.

O que você achou do meu beijo? Gostou?

Gina sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de vergonha naquele instante. Rapidamente coru até ficar da cor de seus cabelos. Mas não foi só a dela. Rony também estava com as bochechas quentes, mas de raiva.

COMO É QUE É? VOCÊ BEIJOU MINHA IRMÃ? HEIN, RESPONDE! – berrou Rony levantando indignado.

Quando um não quer dois não beijam, Weasley! – disse Draco triunfante.

SEU FILHO DA ...

Ronald, sem baixar o nível! –disse Mione puxando-o.

SEM BAIXAR O NIVEL? ELE BEIJOU A MINHA IRMÃ! –berrava Rony virando-se para Mione e apontando para Draco.

Desculpe Weasley, mas ainda bem que foi sua irmã né? –disse Pansy sorrindo. –Imagine se Draco tivesse te beijado?

ECAN! –indagou Draco fazendo cara de nojo.

OLHA AQUI...

Olha nada! Cala boca e escuta! – disse Mione puxando-o bruscamente fazendo-o cair de bunda no chão.

Estamos esperando uma resposta pequena Weasley!- disse Crabbe olhando para as mãos.

Nossa, não sabia que você sabia falar,Crabbe. Sempre achei que a Doninha falasse por você. –disse Mione olhando-o fixamente.

Olha aqui sua "sangue-ruim" de cabelo de picoo... –disse Crabbe apontando para Mione.

Morda língua ao falar da Mione! – disse Rony de repente.

Hum..mais uma prova de amor, Rony? –perguntou Draco olhando de Rony para Mione.

Prova de amizade, seu imbecil. Parece que você nunca vai entender isso né? –disse Harry impaciente.

Só acho que é bem mais do que uma prova de amizade. –disse Draco enfatizando a palavra "amizade".

Problema é seu o que você acha ou deixa de achar! – disse Rony se endireitando.

Cadê o jogo gente? –perguntou Pansy calmamente.

Estamos esperando a bondade da Weasley responder a pergunta do Draco. –disse Goyle calmamente.

E então? Gostou Ruivinha? –insistiu Draco sorrindo.

Você não se satisfaz não é? –disse Gina tentando parecer segura. –Eu lhe disse que você foi um horror. Detestei seu beijo. Garanto até que Longbotton deve beijar melhor.

Não vamos forçar tão forte assim neh! –disse Draco caindo na gargalhada. –Longbotton tá na mesma situação que Crabbe e Goyle.

E que situação seria essa meu lindinhOO? –perguntou Gina calmamente.

Boca virgem! –respondeu Draco prontamente.

Nossa! –disse Gina dando um riso abafado. – Mas acho que você também não está tão distante disso, ou pratica com eles usando a laranja.

Até parece que te daria a honra de você ser a primeira a encostar nos meus deliciosos lábios de mel.- disse Draco passando os dedos em seus próprios lábios.

Não seja convencido! Nem são tão deliciosos assim! – disse Gina esnobe.

Você não experimentou até o fim! – disse Draco olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

Graças a Merlin!! Não experimentei e nem quero! Fique sabendo que voce me causa asco!–gaguejou Gina.

Vocês querem parar com essa coisa de baitola e girar logo a porra dessa garrafa? –disse Mione nervosa.

Nossa! Quem diria que Hermione Granger usaria um vocabulário tão chulo como esse! – disse Pansy abobalhada.

Pois é querida, às vezes temos que dar uma descidinha do salto. –respondeu Mione com classe.

Você ouviu, Weasley! Gire a garrafa! –disse Draco ainda olhando-a.

Gina girou a garrafa com extrema cautela. Não sabia o porque,mas suas mãos tremiam. "Isso não pode ser efeito Draco malfoy, não pode e não é" - pensava a garota tentando concentrar todas suas forças na garrafa. Assim que girou, Draco e companhia caíram na risada.

Cuidado com a declaração de amor! – disse Goyle caindo na risada.

Quieto se não o Weasley vai ficar com ciúmes! –disse Draco rindo.

Mione x Harry

Verdade ou desafio? –perguntou Mione calmamente.

Verdade! – respondeu Harry olhando para a garota.

"O que perguntar? Já sei tudo sobre ele!" - pensava Mione tentando encontrar uma pergunta descente.

Vamos lá, Granger! –disse Draco botando pressão.

Qual presente de Natal que eu te dei que você mais odiou? –perguntou Mione tranqüilamente.

Tenho que dizer mesmo? –disse Harry dando um largo sorriso.

Sim! –disse Mione.

A agenda! Aquela agenda maldita que não parava de falar. "Não deixe pra amanhã o que você pode fazer hoje". –disse harry rindo. –Ninguém merece um presente daqueles. Deu vontade de queimar.

Só queria te ajudar! –disse Mione dando de ombros.

Ajudou! Ajudou e muito! –ironizou Harry girando a garrafa.

Pansy x Grabbe

Verdade ou desafio? –perguntou Pansy ajeitando os cabelos.

Desafio! –disse Crabbe tranqüilamente.

Troque de lugar com a Weasley, assim ela poderá ficar perto do Draco, quem sabe não role um clima. –disse Pansy sorrindo.

Isso é contra a regra Pansy! –disse Harry olhando-os.

Desculpe, Potter, mas no meio das suas regras não tinha aquela que dizia: "Não quebre as regras!". Sorry! –disse Pansy sorrindo.

Harry começou a se sentir frustrado. Achou-se tão inteligente em ditar as regras que deixou uma besteiras dessas escapar, como pode? Assistiu inquieto a troca lugares entre Gina e Crabbe e torcia para que a garrafa apontasse ele e Malfoy.

Gire a garrafa, Crabbe! –disse Pansy calmamente.

Ok! Vai mais pra lá, Weasley! –disse Crabbe empurrando-o.

Desculpe, mas a pessoa que está ocupando todo o espaço é você com essa sua traseira de elefante com obesidade mórbida. – disse Rony seriamente.

Weasley...weasley..tenha amor a sua vida! –disse Crabbe estalando os dedos.

Gira logo essa bagaça! –disse Rony colocando a garrafa na mão de Crabbe.

Gina x Harry

Verdade ou desafio? –perguntou Gina.

Verdade! –respondeu Harry.

Você tem vontade de namorar alguém pra valer? –perguntou Gina olhando discretamente pra Mione que parecia muito inquieta.

Claro que tenho! Eu só não achei a pessoa certa pra isso! –disse Harry dando de ombros.

Olhe para o seu lado e você vai ver a pessoa certa!UIAHUSHAIUshuahshiuAHSUHAiu –disse Draco apontando para Mione.

Por que você enche meu saco? –perguntou Harry virando-se para Draco.

Quando a garrafa apontar para nós dois eu te respondo Potter. –respondeu Draco sorrindo.

Acho que você pode muito bem me responder isso agora! – disse Harry fitando-o.

Já que insiste!- disse Draco dando de ombros. –Promete não chorar, bebezinho Potter?

Fala logo, caralho! –disse Harry impaciente.

Ok! Bom..você é muito mimadinho, banca de herói e é um perfeito perdedor, se acha o todo poderoso e só faz cagada, é burro, patético, chorão e tem uma cicatriz feia na testa. Ah! E um cabelo horrível por sinal.

Acho que essas referências cabem a você, Malfoy! –disse Mione calmamente.

Não tenho um precipicio horroroso na testa! E muito menos uma sabe tudo que me defende até na hora de peidar. –disse Draco rindo.

Como você é patético,Malfoy. E invejoso! –disse Mione cruzando os braços.

Invejoso por que? – disse Draco mal contendo a risada. –Ter inveja por ter um cabelo horrível, de ter uma mãe "sangue-ruim", de ter uma cicatriz horrorosa na testa e ainda ter a coragem de beijar a piranha da ChoRONA Chan na boca? Polpe-me, Granger! Prefiro morrer ao ter que invejar o santo Potter!

Vamos embora daqui! –disse Mione levantando.

Não Mione! Isso só prova o quanto Malfoy é despeitado e mal amado! –disse Harry segurando Mione pelo braço.

Hum... Acho que estou preste a entrar em depressão–disse Draco ainda rindo. – Que vida cruel, queria que meus pais tivessem mortos! Buáá!

Cala a boca! –disse Mione quase perdendo a cabeça.

Sim, srta! –disse Draco voltando sua atenção para Harry. –Feliz com as respostas?

Muito! –disse Harry sério.

Que bom! Pode girar a garrafa..não se acanhe! –disse Draco ainda sorrindo.

Espero vocês lá fora! –disse Mione se soltando de harry e largando todo mundo pra trás.

Que romântico...ela se ofendeu por você.Eh potter eu acho que você encontrou o verdadeiro amor! –disse Pansy se endireitando. Havia perdido o fôlego de tanto rir.

Alguém se importa com ele e isso te mata de inveja! –disse Rony enquanto Harry girando a garrafa.

Ridículo! – disse Pansy rindo.

Rony x Harry

Tá cagado hoje hein,Potter? –disse Draco empolgado. –Vamos interrogar o Potter.

Verdade ou desafio? –perguntou Rony olhando para Harry.Parecia estar planejando alguma coisa.

Hum...

Pede desafio, Potter! Deixa de ser medroso! Cadê a coragem grifinória? Afinal, você é o menino que sobreviveu! –disse Draco atiçando Harry.

Desafio! –disse Harry prontamente.

Vá atrás da Mione! –disse Rony dando um meio sorriso.

Harry sentiu suas pernas serem quebradas. Esperava qualquer tipo de desafio, menos esse. O garoto não via motivos de ir atrás de Mione, sabendo que ela estava com um baita mau humor.

HUIhUHAIUHSiuaHISuhaUhsuiaHsuiaHAHs –Draco rolava de rir no soalho imundo. –Até..o... Weasley...se..pôs...contra...você...SIUAHsiuHSauHsuaH

Rony...eu..

Vá! É o seu desafio! –disse Rony firmemente.

Harry não sabia o que pensar, apenas que seria comido vivo pelos comentários mal humorados de Mione. Bufando de desgosto, Harry se levantou e se dirigiu aporta da Casa dos Gritos.

Se cuida! –disse Draco sinalizando para Harry como se fossem velhos amigos.

Babaca! –disse Harry girando nos calcanhares e sumindo de vista.

Por que fez isso, Weasley? –perguntou Draco voltando ao normal.

Porque eu quis. Quem gira a garrafa no lugar do Harry? –perguntou Rony mudando completamente de assunto.

Você, imbecil! –disse Gina sorrindo e piscando para o irmão.

Obrigado pela parte que me toca Gininha! –disse Rony rindo e girando a garrafa.

Do lado de fora da Casa dos Gritos, Harry olhava pra todos os lados em busca de Mione. "Não preciso ir atrás dela...Rony ficaria sabendo de nada mesmo.." -pensava Harry voltando a parte movimentada de Hogsmeade. Olhava de um lado para outro e não encontrava Mione em lugar algum. Pensou em desistir e ir tomar uma deliciosa cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. Quando estava prestes a mudar seu percurso, viu Mione entrando na Dedosdemel completamente sozinha. Harry não estava disposto a agüentar o mau humor de Mione, mas sabia que tinha que cumprir seu desafio ou seria zuado por Rony até o final de seus dias.


	7. Pensamentos que vem e vão

Capitulo 7 – Pensamentos que vem e vão

_**Eu não posso correr mais  
Eu caio diante de você  
Aqui estou eu  
Eu não tenho nada sobrando  
Mesmo eu tentei esquecer  
Você é tudo o que eu sou  
Me leve para casa  
Eu não brigarei mais  
Quebrado  
Sem vida  
Eu desisto  
Você é minha única força  
Sem você  
Eu não posso continuar**_

Mione estava completamente distraída entre as várias prateleiras de doces da Dedosdemel enquanto ouvia música em seu aparelho de "trouxa", o famoso mp4. Enchia a cesta com todas as balas que via pela frente, procurava de todas as formas esquecer o jogo que já estava deixando-a incrivelmente angustiada. Sua cabeça estava nas nuvens e acabou nem notado que Harry se encontrava em uma prateleira em frente a sua. Entre doces e boa música, Mione nem notava que sua empolgação era tão grande que chegava a cantar alto demais atraindo a atenção dos curiosos. Harry não pode conter o riso abafado ao se aproximar da garota com cautela para não assustá-la. Chegou mais perto de Mione e lhe deu um leve cutucão no ombro.

HARRY? –berrou Mione sem saber que estava falando alto demais.

Sim..sou eu! – disse Harry apontando para si mesmo.

NÃO ESTOU ENTENDENDO NADA! –Mione ainda berrava sem tirar os fones do ouvido.

Ai Merlin... –disse Harry dando um longo suspiro e tirando cuidadosamente os fones do ouvido de Mione. – Assim está melhor!

Por que melhor? –perguntou Mione, em seu tom normal,um pouco confusa.

Você estava falando alto demais! – disse Harry rindo e entregando para Mione os fones de ouvido.

Mione sentiu suas bochechas corarem. De fato, o volume estava muito alto e com certeza sua voz havia ecoado mais alto que o normal.

Que vergonha! –disse Mione abaixando a cabeça.

Isso acontece! – disse Harry ainda rindo. –Você canta bem também!

Tá me zoando? –perguntou Mione enrugando a testa.

Você estava cantando! –disse Harry dando de ombros.

Não acredito que paguei isso mico também? –perguntou Mione corando pra valer.

Pagou,mas não foi tão horrível! –disse Harry rindo.

Imagino! Só canto em casa no chuveiro. –disse Mione voltando sua atenção para os doces.

Agora você cantou em público! – disse Harry pegando uma cesta e se servindo de doces.

Ninguém merece! Admiro o fato de não ter levado tomates na cabeça!! –disse Mione dando um riso abafado.

O que você tava ouvindo? –perguntou Harry curioso.

Hum...- disse Mione colocando sua cesta no chão e colocando o fone no ouvido de Harry. Os dois ficaram muito próximos.

_CHORUS: _

My only hope, Minha única esperança  
(All the times I've tried) (todo o tempo que eu tentei)  
My only peace, Minha única paz  
(To walk away from you) (para me afastar de você)  
My only joy, Minha única alegria  
My only strength, Minha única força  
(I fall into your abounding grace) (eu caí na sua abundante graça)  
My only power, Meu único poder  
My only life, Minha única vida  
(And love is where I am) (e amor é onde estou)  
My only love. Meu único amor

Harry começou a ouvir calmamente a música. Nunca soube o gosto musical de Mione e ficou um pouco interessado em saber. Mione mexia os lábios em pequenos sussurros cantando a letra da música totalmente desencanada atraindo a atenção de Harry. O garoto começou a esquecer da música e passou a observar os lábios da amiga.

E aí? Gostou? –perguntou Mione tirando os fones de ouvido acordando Harry do transe.

Bem..hum... digamos que é diferente! É "trouxa"? –perguntou Harry meio sem jeito.

Sim, é! Uma banda muito boa por sinal.- disse Mione desligando o Mp4. – Se quiser ouvir depois, eu deixo!

Pow valeu! –disse Harry sorrindo.

Ambos se fitaram em silêncio. Harry voltou a encarar os lábios da amiga e Mione começou a encarar os olhos verdes que a pouco tempo havia notado que eram muito bonitos. Sem perceber acabou ligando novamente o mp4!

I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored,  
All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry,  
I'm sorry.

Oops.. –disse Mione voltando a si e desligando novamente o discman.

Qual nome dessa música? –perguntou Harry incomodo.

October! –respondeu Mione sem jeito.

Hum..legal.. –disse Harry voltando a pegar doces. –É uma banda de vocal feminino, certo?

Certíssimo! Adoro bandas com vocais femininos! –disse Mione ainda mais empolgada.

Hum..você é roqueira então? –perguntou Harry rindo.

Mais ou menos! Apenas curto algumas bandas! –disse Mione sorrindo. –E..essa banda é simplesmente tudo! xD!

Hum..interessante! –disse Harry olhando-a.

Muito! –disse Mione virando-se pra ele. – Vou pagar! Você poderia olhar minhas coisas?

Claro! –disse Harry calmamente,

Ok! Já volto! –disse Mione se dirigindo até o balcão.

Harry não sabia o porque, mas começava a se sentir estranho perto de Mione e a música que ouviu não havia ajudado em nada porque era completamente romântica. "Nunca soube desse lado romântico da Mione. Ela sempre foi tão...fria..." O garoto não resistiu e pegou o mp4 da amiga novamente. O ligou e pôde ouvir o que parecia ser o refrão da música mais uma vez. Harry pôde sentir que a música estava mexendo com sua cabeça, revirando seus sentimentos.

_CHORUS:_

My only hope, Minha única esperança  
(All the times I've tried) (todo o tempo que eu tentei)  
My only peace, Minha única paz  
(To walk away from you) (para me afastar de você)  
My only joy, Minha única alegria  
My only strength, Minha única força  
(I fall into your abounding grace) (eu caí na sua abundante graça)  
My only power, Meu único poder  
My only life, Minha única vida  
(And love is where I am) (e amor é onde estou)  
My only love. Meu único amor

Harry pôde ouvir a música até o final e nem se tocou que Mione havia voltado.

Harry, tá tudo bem? –perguntou Mione olhando-o.

Sim..está! –disse Harry dando um pulo. –Desculpe pegar seu Mp4...queria ouvir as outras músicas.

Ah! Tudo bem! – disse Mione olhando ao redor. Acabou notando que havia algo errado. – Onde estão Gina e Rony?

Sabe que eu não sei! Me perdi deles. –disse Harry dando de ombros mentindo na cara lavada.

Como você não sabe? –perguntou Mione impaciente. – Eles deveriam estar com a gente.

Eu sei que deveriam, mas...mas.. não estão! –disse Harry pouco convincente.

Sinto cheiro de mentira! –disse Mione fechando a cara.

Não estou mentindo! –disse Harry sem ar.

Então porque está gaguejando?- perguntou Mione cruzando os braços.

É porque eu to com vontade de ir ao banheiro! –disse Harry juntando as pernas com força. –Muita vontade sabe..muita..você nem imagina.

É! Deve estar quase mijando nas calças, mas você não sai daqui até desembuchar onde Gina e Rony estão! – disse Mione batendo o pé muito irritada.

Sem chance. Ou teria que dizer a verdade ou inventar outra mentira cabulosa.

Tô esperando! Acho que não seria legal você fazer xixi aqui. –disse Mione ainda séria.

Ok!Ok! –disse Harry coçando o pescoço. – Bom..estou cumprindo meu desafio!

Que desafio? –perguntou Mione confusa.

Depois que você foi embora, a garrafa apontou para Rony e eu. Eu pedi desafio e Rony me falou para eu ir atrás de você. –disse Harry com cautela.

O Rony? – disse Mione ficando com muita raiva.

É! –exclamou Harry desconfiado.

Pois bem, Harry, você já cumpriu seu desafio! –disse Mione pegando suas coisas. –Vá atrás de Gina e Rony e diga que a tarefa já foi cumprida! Vejo vocês no castelo!

O que houve, Mione? –perguntou Harry confuso.

Nada, Harry, nada! –disse Mione colocando os fones de ouvido.

Me diz uma coisa! Por que você foi embora? –perguntou Harry parando diante da amiga.

Porque estava farta das asneiras do Malfoy! E ainda por cima você o deixa te ofender. Achei o cúmulo do absurdo! – disse Mione dando de ombros.

Mas ele me ofendeu e não a você! E eu não me importo com o que ele diz! –disse Harry tranqüilamente.

Tá Harry..se você está achando ruim, voltemos pra onde estávamos. –disse Mione mordendo o lábio inferior fixando a atenção em Harry.

Não precisa chegar a tanto! –disse Harry olhando-a.

Ok! Vou andando! – disse Mione girando nos calcanhares e ligando o discman.

Mione..obrigado! –disse Harry subitamente.

Mione não ouvira o que ele dissera. O volume da música voltou ao som máximo o que impedia Mione de ouvir a voz de Harry.

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,   
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,  
My only hope,   
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.Até o fim do tempo.

Mione! –chamou harry indo até ela.

OI! –disse Mione tampando a boca e tirando os fones. –Oi!

Acho que fui meio ingrato com você...como sempre. –disse Harry colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Já estou acostumada! –disse Mione dando um meio sorriso. – A Mione aqui só serve para copiar o dever de casa ou ajudar nas matérias!

Pára com isso! –pediu harry ficando impaciente. – Queria agradecer por ter se importado, pela milésima vez comigo.

Sou sua amiga e faço o que posso e o que acho correto. –disse Mione meio fria.

Ok! –disse Harry meio desgostoso.

Não precisa se preocupar, Harry. Se o Rony perguntar alguma coisa sobre o seu desafio, direi que você cumpriu direitinho. –disse Mione secamente.

Mione... eu..

Te vejo no castelo! –finalizou Mione colocando os fones de volta e deixando Harry para trás a ver navios.

Harry havia ficado ferrado da vida, mas não conseguia distinguir o verdadeiro motivo disso. Havia sido sincero com Mione, porque ela ficou tão indiferente? O garoto terminou de pegar os doces sem ao menos olha-los. Pagou e foi embora da Dedosdemel extremamente confuso.

**N/A: A música retratada nesse capítulo é October do Evanescence!! Coloquei ela ai porque ela me ajudo no capítulo... Desculpa por não postar os agradecimentos em especial pra cada um de vocês que me mandam reviews!!**

**Isso é muito importante pra mim! Prometo que no próximo capítulo vou listá-los !!**

**BEEJOOS!**


	8. Os sentimentos começam a aparecer

Gente, desculpa pela demora horrorosa, acabei fazendo uma coisa q eu odeio. Ler fic que foram deixadas de lado. Peço que me desculpem, pq com o vest e tals e a escola nao tenho tempo pra nada! Mas vo fazer um esforço pra att sempre q possivel

provavelmente nos feriados. Bom nesses 3 ultimos dias d ferias vo tentar att o maior numero de capitulos!

BeejOs

o/

Capitulo 8 – Rolando um clima.

No começo da noite, todos os alunos já se encontravam em suas Salas Comunais. O vento parecia estar mais forte e gélido, impedindo qualquer tipo de brincadeira nos corredores frios de Hogwarts. As conversas iam e viam, mas nem todas pareciam estar rendendo quanto à de Harry e Rony que se encontravam totalmente distraídos diante da lareira.

Como foi o restante do jogo? –perguntou Harry meio desanimado.

Uma merda! – disse Rony de mau humor. –Malfoy não parava de rir e queria de qualquer maneira beijar minha irmã.

Ohhh! Novidade! ¬¬'' –disse Harry sem emoção.

Ai que ódio! Por conta disso passamos o resto da tarde brigando. Esse passeio a Hogsmeade foi o pior de toda a minha vida. – disse Rony no mesmo tom.

O meu também! –disse Harry ainda sem emoção.

Tem algo errado? Ta com sono? –perguntou Rony olhando confuso para o amigo.

Um pouco! – respondeu Harry rapidamente.

Hum..então dá tempo de me contar como foi o desafio com a Mione! –disse Rony mudando totalmente de expressão. Agora parecia esconder a ansiedade, disfarçando como se tivesse bem humorado.

Péssimo! –respondeu Harry se endireitando na poltrona. –Não me conformo até agora que você tenha me dado um desafio desses.

Bom...achei que seria uma boa desculpa pra acontecer algo entre você e a Mione. –disse Rony um pouco envergonhado.

Ahm? Acontecer algo? –indagou Harry acordando para a realidade.- Eu te entendo Rony, mas tenho certeza que você deve ter batido com muita força essa sua cabeça para tentar uma "aproximação" entre eu e a Mione. Eu e a Mione nunca seremos um dupla amorosa. Guarde isso bem!

Desculpa Harry, mas tenho pra mim que vocês combinam. – disse Rony fingindo dar de ombros.

Combinamos em quê criatura divina? –perguntou Harry impaciente.

Hum..não sei...mas vocês ficam bonitinhos juntos. –respondeu Rony com cautela e ansiosamente.

Olha Rony, me desculpe, mas depois dessa..eu vou dormir. –disse Harry levantando.

O que houve entre vocês dois? –perguntou Rony tentando segurar o amigo e a aflição até que ele contasse tudo o que aconteceu.

Nada! Conversamos, compramos doces, escutamos música...

Música? –perguntou Rony franzindo a testa com uma pontinha de ciume.

Sim, música no Mp4 dela. –respondeu Harry meio impaciente. - Depois de tudo isso, ela acabou juntando os pauzinhos e reparou que você e a Gina não estavam no mesmo local que a gente e ficou extremamente irritada. Daí eu tive que contar pra ela que estava cumprindo o desafio que você me fez cumprir. Foi aí que ela ficou mais irritada e foi embora bufando.

Sério? –disse Rony caindo na risada.

Sério! –disse Harry impaciente. – E isso não tem graça!

Lógico que tem, sabe por quê? –perguntou Rony levantando e ficando diante do amigo.

Por quê?

Porque Mione estava acreditando que você estava lá por vontade própria. Mione estava pensando que você estava lá pra ficar junto dela. –disse Rony dando um sorriso triunfal.

Não diga besteiras! Mione seria muito tonta se pensasse dessa forma! Você sabe muito bem que vocês se gostam! –disse Harry começando a ficar confuso.

Mas pensou! Diga-me, a Mione não estava toda simpática antes de saber que era um desafio que você estava cumprindo não é? –disse Rony tentando "clarear" a mente do amigo e desviar o assunto.

Sim, estava! –disse Harry dando de ombros. – Mas você sabe, até melhor que eu, afinal vocês vivem trocando farpas, como Mione é extremamente temperamental. Muda de humor como se muda de cueca.

Idiota! –exclamou Rony dando um longo suspiro. –Olha Harry, não vou te dizer mais nada ok? Mas toma cuidado por que , quem vai acabar com fama de gay é você. Você não é visto com uma garota desde o 5º ano. aHIUSHAIUSHiauhsaiuHSshaIUSHaiushaIUSHA.

Estar com alguém ou não, não faz minha vida completa. Tenho coisas a me preocupar do que ter um relacionamento de verdade agora, não poderia me dedicar integralmente. –disse Harry voltando a se sentar. – Fui visto com Cho Chang uma vez e, pouco tempo depois disso, ela estava muito feliz, só que era por não estar mais comigo.

Vocês não ficaram mais por causa da Gina. –disse Rony olhando-o. – Cho teve ciúmes da Gina.

Não diga asneiras! A Gina não provocaria ciúmes nem ..nem..ah! sei lá! –disse Harry irritado.

Mione também disse mais ou menos isso no ano retrasado. –disse Rony lembrando-o. - Harry..deixa de ser gay e vai lá em cima lascar um beijo na Mione.

A Mione não está lá em cima! –disse Harry cruzando os braços emburrado.

Hum..isso quer dizer que, caso ela tivesse, você iria até lá e lascava um beijo nela? –perguntou Rony cutucando o amigo.

Não, idiota! – disse Harry olhando-o feio. –Mione está como sempre ocupada com os livros.

Que bom pra ela! Pelo menos ela não se encontra sozinha como certas pessoas sentadas nessa poltrona chupando o dedo. –insinuou Rony olhando para os pés.

Você já encheu por hoje! Não é porque você tem vontade de fazer isso e não tem coragem, que eu vou realizar sua vontade. Vou me deitar! – disse Harry levantado e rumando até as escadas de mármore.

Boa noite pra você também, seu mal educado! –disse Rony rindo.

Boa! –disse Harry sumindo de vista.

Domingo ensolarado em Hogwarts.O céu estava num tom d azul lindo. Os raios de sol tentavam ultrapassar as grossas janelas e vitrais do castelo procurando iluminar todos os cantos do local. Preguiça, era a palavra regente na escola. Depois de um sábado cansativo em Hogsmeade, nada como dormir mais um pouco e se esquecer da hora de acordar. Ao contrário de muitos alunos Mione já se encontrava em pé atolada em dezenas de livros e aquecida pela flamejante lareira. Folheava livros, lia algumas anotações mas sempre acabava se distraindo com alguma coisa. Melhor dizendo, ela se distraía pensando em um certo alguém. Depois de um sábado conturbado, ela não parava de pensar em Rony. Não sabia o porquê, mas tinha quase a absoluta certeza que era algum tipo de preocupação. Queria vê-lo, queria se ele estava bem. Não dormiu direito a noite inteira pensando no garoto. Deu um longo suspiro e tentou voltar sua atenção perdida nos livros. Bobagem, lia e pensava em Rony. Mas que coisa era aquilo? Acabou se enfezando e fechando todos os livros e guardando todas as anotações. Guardou tudo na mochila e rumou até a escada de mármore. Subiu lentamente perdida em seus confusos pensamentos. _"Pára com isso Hermione! O que há com você, está parecendo um elfa..oops..digo..uma lesada..." _- pensava Hermione ainda subindo as escadas. Absorta em pensamento, nem deu bola quando um certo aluno lhe dera bom dia.

Bom dia! – disse Rony parando na frente da garota. Parecia muito sonolento.

Hermione nem se dera conta que Rony lhe havia dirigido a palavra. Caindo na real, acabou torcendo o pé e deixando alguns livros caírem.

Au! Droga! –se queixou Hermione sentando-se na escada.

Não sabia que eu era tão feio! –disse Rony dando um meio sorriso e sentando ao lado dela. –Machucou?

Não! Foi só um mau jeito, nada mais! –disse Hermione alisando o pé.

Tem certeza? Sua cara não tá boa para ser um simples mal jeito! – disse Harry olhando-a.

Está tudo bem! –disse Mione dando um meio sorriso.

Posso ver? –se ofereceu Rony apontando para o pé.

Mione hesitou. Olhou para o garoto perdida sem saber o que dizer. No final das contas, acabou consentindo com a cabeça.

Ok! Vou girar devagar! –disse Rony se colocando na frente dela e pegando seu pé com cuidado. – Se doer, me avisa!

Tá! – disse Mione franzindo a testa.

Dói? –perguntou Rony girando devagar.

Um pouco! –respondeu Mione torcendo um pouco o rosto.

E agora? –perguntou Rony girando no sentido contrário.

Só um pouco! Não foi nada demais, torção de rotina apenas. –disse Hermione recolhendo a perna e ajeitando as vestes.

Entendo! Cuidado com essas torções então. –disse Rony voltando a se sentar ao seu lado.

Pode deixar! – disse Hermione pegando os livros ao seu redor. – Dormiu bem?

Teria dormido melhor se não estivesse com dor de cabeça! – disse Rony calmamente.

Hum..que triste! –disse Hermione olhando-o. Lembrou-se que passou a noite inteira pensando no garoto e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.- Hum..acho que vou deixar esses livros lá no quarto.

Quer ajuda? –perguntou Rony educadamente.

Adoraria! – disse Hermione se apoiando no garoto com a mão sem livros e levantando.

Mione acabou se desequilibrando e Rony levantou rapidamente segurando-a. Haviam ficado cara a cara.

Desculpe...é meu pé! – disse Mione sem jeito.

Eu sei! –disse Rony ainda segurando-a. Os corpos dos dois estavam extremamente colados. Pela primeira vez Rony tava começando a cair na real, e realmente se sentia desejoso.

Pois é..agora..hum..você pode me soltar! –disse Mione ainda sem jeito.

Ah! Desculpe! –disse Rony soltando-a sem jeito.

Obrigada! – disse Mione olhando para o chão. –Vou deixar os livros.

Ai amiga...nem se importe..eu levo pra você. –disse Gina parada no topo da escada com um largo sorriso nos lábios. Havia presenciado toda a cena. – Você torceu o pé...não vai conseguir subir mais que isso!

Gina...eu..

Deixa de ser boba! –disse Gina descendo os poucos degraus que as distanciavam. Pegou os livros e mochila de Mione. – Vejo vocês no Salão Principal.

Gina...

A garota sumiu rapidamente de vista. Mione se sentia mais envergonhada que antes e o pior, não conseguia disfarçar.

Gina é sapeca! –comentou Rony olhando para o teto.

Igual aos Gêmeos! –disse Mione dando um longo suspiro. – Então...vamos tomar café?

Claro! Estou com fome! –disse Rony sorrindo. –Consegue descer?

Consigo! –disse Mione sorrindo. – Você tem um bom reflexo. Acho que se você não tivesse me segurado, teria quebrado a perna.

É o efeito do quadribol! Minha função de goleiro...–disse Rony com uma ponta de orgulho.

Deu pra perceber! –disse Mione dando um sorriso maroto. Acabou deixando Rony enrubescido.

Rumaram até o Salão Principal em silêncio. Havia poucos alunos nos corredores e pouco barulho para a alegria do Sr.Filch. Quase cruzando as portas do Salão, foram barrados nada mais, nada menos por Draco Malfoy e sua gangue.

Bom dia meus lindos! –disse Draco em tom de deboche.

Bom dia criatura escrota! –disse Rony no mesmo tom.

Alguém acordou de mau humor! –disse Draco se aproximando dos dois. –Onde estão a Gina e o Cicatriz?

Peraí que eu vou ver se eles estão no meu bolso. Peraí! Não vá embora! –disse Rony revirando os bolsos da calça. – Sinto muito desapontá-lo,mas eles não estão no momento.

Idiota! –disse Draco fechando a cara.

O que quer? –perguntou Mione cruzando as regras.

Aproveitar o domingo de uma forma bem divertida! – disse Draco colocando as mãos nos bolsos. –Sala Precisa, depois do café! Vejo vocês lá!

Não vamos a lugar algum! –disse Mione curta e grossa. – E não tenha fé que iremos.

Granger...o jogo continua com seu curso normal. Vocês entraram e não sairão até eu terminar com tudo isso. –disse Draco chegando mais preto de Hermione.

Nós terminaremos com isso tudo. Não iremos mais! –disse Mione seca.

Não vão? –perguntou Draco sorrindo maliciosamente. –Por mim tudo bem! Pansy?

Pansy Parkinson se encontrava encostada na parede esperando apenas o momento de Draco chamá-la. Deu um passo a frente e entregou um monte de papeis muito bem cuidados.

Sabem o que é isso? –perguntou Draco apontando para os papéis.

Não! –disse Mione enrugando a testa.

Hum..menos mal..assim será surpresa para o dia seguinte. –disse Draco sorrindo.

O que quer dizer? –perguntou Rony ficando impaciente.

Hum..vamos dizer que, se eu distribuir esses papéis por todo o colégio amanhã, você não terão mais vida digna de grifinórios.- disse Draco erguendo uma das folhas que dizia: _**"Conheçam mais sobre o caso explicito e envolvente de Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger."**_

Olha aqui! –disse Rony segurando Draco pelo colarinho. –Se você fizer alguma coisa..

Não faço se continuarem no jogo! – interrompeu-o Draco sorrindo.

Doninha filho da p...- xingou Rony segurando-o com mais força.

Solta ele, Rony! –pediu Mione calmamente. –Olha Draco...jogaremos seu tal jogo, mas que essa seja a última vez, ok?

Ok! –disse Draco concordando com a cabeça. – Último e perverso!

Mongolóide! –disse Rony soltando-o.

Sala Precisa, depois do café! Vejo vocês lá! –disse Draco sorrindo e indo embora com Pansy agarrada em seu pescoço.

Mione deu um longo suspiro enquanto Rony procurava se acalmar. Aquela história de jogo estava acabando com a vida deles. Tudo estava indo de mal a pior. Draco e Pansy conversavam animados entre si. Sempre ficavam satisfeitos com a "dureza" dos grifinórios. No fim eles sempre acabavam cedendo.

Viu como são covardes? Dão uma de durões e corajosos grifinórios e sempre acabam jogando! – disse Draco dando um suspiro satisfeito.

Mas eles não cederão mais nenhuma. Você ouviu. É a última vez que eles jogam. –disse Pansy olhando para o garoto.

Será, Pansy? –disse Draco coçando o queixo.

Tenho certeza! –disse Pansy prontamente.

Ok! Mas só que dessa vez eles vão se divertir. Não terão como fugir. –disse Draco dando uma gargalhada maléfica.

Por que não? –perguntou Pansy confusa.

Porque dessa vez...nós ditaremos as regras. Dessa vez, as regras serão claras e sucintas. –disse Draco grifando cada palavra.

E quais serão essas regras? –perguntou Pansy curiosa.

Sem que as regras sejam quebradas...querida Pansy..essa será a rodada que eles guardarão para o resto de suas vidas. –disse Draco parando de andar.- Dessa vez, Pansy..nada de verdade ou desafio. Dessa vez Pansy, é apenas desafio sem um pingo de verdade.

Pansy mal pode conter a excitação. Agora o jogo seria pra valer. Dessa vez, todos estariam sujeitos a cumprir o desafio que lhe fossem oferecidos.


End file.
